Along for the ride
by Princess Emeralds
Summary: I know I'm not a good person. I'm a bit of a transformers fan and I'm also an assassin. So it's not good when military men start knocking at my door at 1:00AM demanding that I need to go with them.It all started with that stupid time machine, I knew it was trouble. Life likes to throw things at me but nothing like this. I guess I just got to tag along on the ride.T cuz I'm paranoid
1. How it starts

Hello, this is PrincessEmeralds guys. Got to say I'm very excited. I have done some research on this because I want to get this right. If I've done anything wrong please tell me so I can change it and make it right. Please R&R. It would mean a lot to me.

BTW, Thank you SolarFlare Prime for being the first to fav and alert me and my story it means a lot to me :)

Don't own Transformers (but if I did...Mhahaha)

Chapter 1

The cold, harsh wind whips my dark hair back that has escaped my helmet as the sound of my motorbike fills the air leaving a trail of dust behind me. Quickly followed are police cars, their alarms blaring loudly, flashing red and blue. The adrenaline rushes through me, urging me to go faster and speed my bike up with a rev. Thankfully my face is protected by a black helmet so my eyes don't water up as the wind pelts harder against my black leather suit. The night starlight sky surrounds me above what should be a peaceful area if it wasn't for us.

"This is your last chance! Pull over and surrender yourself and the money or we will use force!"

I give out a laugh, amused by what they said. Ha! These amuters really think they can catch me? Greater than them have tried and failed miserably. These must be newbies, Well it's only fair that I show them what they're dealing with. I make sure the bag of money is safely secured around me before I do a 180 on my bike completely surprising everyone, stunning them for a moment, leaving them completely confused. I pull out my long blades and drive in between the cars, slashing their tires, making both cars spin out of control. I put both of my blades back so my hands are free to control my bike. I spare a glance in my mirror to see the two out of control cars spinning into the other two police cars. However, one final police car makes it out unscathed, hot on my trail. I'm momentary distracted as I suddenly hear a beeping in my ear.

"Vi? Where are you?" asks a voice through my ear pod.

Oh great, Rex.

"That isn't any of your business," I answer briefly keeping my eyes on the road.

"Viiiiiii," moans Rex.

"Out, why?" I ask as i swerve round a tight corner.

"I see that. In fact, everyone can! You're on the news!" exclaims Rex, his voice right in my ear.

"What?!" I question surprised. I look up and sure enough, I see a news helicopter above.

"What the heck are you doing?!" shouts Rex, causing my to wince as my poor ears hurt.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, squirt. I'm just having some fun," I reply trying to lose the final police car.

"Some fun? Vi! You robbed Carlton Millers! The biggest billionaire in Chicago for crying out loud!" yells Rex ignoring my little name calling. Seriously, I'm going to be deaf at the end of this.

"Oh? Is that who that doofus was?" I question naively.

"It isn't even me who has their panties in a twist. It's the boss. He doesn't want any attention drawn to us," comments Rex in near panic.

"Ok, let's get something straight. One: He is your boss, not mine. Two: He obviously doesn't know me very well if he expects me to wait in a warehouse for days," I respond, paying more attention to the conversation, than to the road and the cops.

"Whatever Vi, just lose the cops head back. Boss wants to talk to you," replies Rex.

"Piece of cake," I reply cockily.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounds me and I look up to see another helicopter only this time, it's not a news helicopter.

"Ok, maybe not a piece of cake," I comment looking back at the road to see more police cars ahead of me, heading towards me.

"The little punk called backup. I might be late," I say to Rex quickly changing course.

"Vi..." warns Rex, his voice going deep in annoyance.

"Don't worry kid. I've handled worse, trust me. You should of seen it when I killed Monti Courtés," I comment putting more concentration on the cops than what I'm actually saying.

"That was you?" questions Rex shocked.

"Heck yeah! You should of seen it! The police and the mobsters after me! You think killing the top mobster in New York would get you some gratitude from the police but noooo! They still hunt you down," I complain hyped up on the thrill of the chase, with the number of cars chasing me increasing. Normally I'm not nearly this chatty but I'm more focused on the chase, not noticing what I'm saying, which is very unlike myself.

"Didn't you kill the Commissioner?" asks Rex curiously.

"He was corrupted and guilty as well as cheating on his wife. I gave him one chance. That's all he got," I replied in my defense.

"But they didn't know that" counters Rex.

"Well-Woah! What the heck?! Don't they know how to aim? Who taught them how to shoot?! A blind old dude?!" I rant annoyed as I duck down lower speeding up.

"What happened?" questions Rex with amusement in his voice.

"The rookie tried to shoot the tires, instead he nearly got my head," I growl, swerving to dodge the bullets.

"Look I have to go. Please, just don't do anything reckless," pleads Rex.

"You don't know me very well do you?" I ask letting a small smirk cross my face.

"Just be back soon," sighs Rex before hanging up.

Time to wrap this up. I fully a tune myself to my surroundings and look at where I am. I was heading back to my apartment but now I need to go to the warehouse...which is the opposite side of the city. I give a groan before thinking through a plan. I notice a truck parked off to the side of the road with a plank leaned upon it as I speed past it. If I can get the right amount of speed I can...My thoughts trail off and turn around quickly facing towards them, braking. All the cars stop facing me. Some cops lean out the windows of the car pointing their guns towards me. Heh...maybe if they learn how to use a gun properly, it might of been a challenge. I see someone stepping out their car, a badge worn proudly on his coat, standing out from all the other rookies, with a bullhorn in hand.

"This is your final chance"-I'm pretty sure they've said that already- "Put your hands up, step away from the motorbike and the money," orders the man as the bright light remains on me.

I press a button on the side of my helmet which makes a little microphone pop up, letting everyone hear what I say.

"Sorry boys, I don't take orders from anyone," I answer grinning a little.

I see one of the policeman near him take a good look at my motorbike before his eyes widen, and his face goes pale. "Hey boss, isn't that-" he says however is interrupted by me revving my engine loudly before shooting forward in a blink of an eye.

"Is she crazy?!" exclaims another police officer.

I shoot up on the plank flying upward in the air. As I fly over them, I throw some gas bombs at them, creating a thick fog. I hear coughing and orders shouting about but I know they won't catch me as I land behind them.

"See you boys," I say driving through the fog successfully loosing the helicopter and the police cars.

I drive, steering left into the back of a small alley, turning my bike completely off, making me invisible to the world. A minute later, I see all of the police cars zooming past my hiding place, not even looking back. Once I'm sure that they've all gone I turn my bike back on quietly.

"As I said amuters," I whisper rolling forward a little.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand still suddenly, putting me on edge. I've felt this before. Before the start of the robbery. I thought it was too much static in the air or something, but now I don't think so. Actually thinking about it, it's been for a good few weeks now. All the muscles in my body tense up as I hear something. I spin round quickly, blade in hand but there isn't anything there. Weird. I walk forward slowly to investigate but the feeling goes away and the hairs on the back of my neck go down. That was really weird. It felt like I was being watched or something. I could of sworn that I heard something though. It must of been a rodent or something. I step back on my bike, looking to see if the coast is clear before taking odd to the warehouse.

Quickly, my motorbike skids to a stop as I park on the ground floor of the warehouse. I pull my helmet off my head, giving my head a little shake before stepping off my motorbike.

"Rex? Are you here?" I ask, walking around the room towards the door.

I stop walking as something catches my eye, making me go back and turn left to see my own reflection. I see a tanned woman who has jet black hair along with purple highlights, covering the left side of her face, including her eye. It's length down nearly the bottom of her back. The woman has a black leather suit which isn't too tight and not to loose, showing off her hour glass figure along with her 6 inch high heeled boots. Her face shaped like a heart with her lips firm and straight. Her facial expression showing no emotion however her eyes... Her right eye betrays her emotions. A purple colour instead of a normal colour like blue or brown. It shows so much anger, so much pain and suffering, so much hate and...sadness. I give a small sign and so does my reflection as I look away. My heart gives a painful squeeze but I ignore it and look back to the mirror, making sure my long soft hair covers up the left side of my face. After all, I certainly don't want to be reminded every time I look at my reflection on my past. Before my thoughts stray, someone enters the room.

"You're late," states Rex.

"Actually I'm 14 seconds early," I retort smirking a little.

"Come on, the boss is waiting," replies Rex.

I give a grunt and turn to look at him. What I see is a 19 year old with red hair. He's all with some big muscles hidden underneath his jacket. He looks like someone you don't want to mess with, which is true if you anger him, but his personality is totally different. He's a joker, laid back, a real goof ball and...young. Too young to be caught up in this type of stuff. However, I push my thoughts aside and walk ahead, him following quickly. I walk to a set of stairs and walk up them quickly, heading to the main room. I walk in and to my surprise I see three other people in there. My eyes narrow immediately with my muscles tensing up, ready for a fight. In the room, is a woman with blonde short hair, wearing a leather top that shows too much skin and skinny leather jeans that look like it's cutting off her blood circulation. Her light blue eyes fix on me and I can immediately tell under the plaster of make up that she's young. Like 17 or something. Too young to hold a gun which I see is in her hand pointing at me. I immediately pull my small blade out and throw it with precise aim, knocking the gun out her hand. She gives off a little squeak before going for her other gun attached to her hip. However, my voice stops her as I put my long blade to her neck.

"Don't even think about it," I growl making her freeze instantly, her eyes glued to my own.

"Come on guys, knock it off," says Rex grabbing my attention. However, I don't lift my blade away.

"I say let her chop the little brat's head off," growls a deep voice.

I turn my eyes to the voice to see a man who looks like he's been through hell and back. He has scars on his forehead. He's completely bald however his chin is rough with subtle. He has giant muscles everywhere that makes him look like he's on steroids. He also has scars on his big arms. His eyes are ice blue but old with age. He looks at least 40. He looks like he was in the army with his camoflage trousers and white top. His expression is hard but he looks very annoyed probably from this girl who doesn't have her head screwed on properly.

"I...er...I don't think that's a good idea," says a quiet timid voice.

My eyes goes to the person next to him, revealing a 15, maybe 16 year old boy who looks like he's going to wet himself right here, right now His face is full of spots and he has curly ginger hair with dorky glasses covering his brown eyes. He has a weak body and looks like he still belongs in school. Seriously?

"Ah...I see you guys are getting along well," comments another voice as a big screen flicks on.

I don't even have to look at the screen to know who it is. I keep my eyes firmly on her and the blade before I look at the screen keeping an eye on the girl at the same time. We can't see the person on the other side but we can tell from the outline of the body that it's a guy.

"Boss," says Rex revealing little about who he is.

"Why don't you put the blade down and all of us talk and sit down," suggests the 'Boss.'

I keep my blade there and even lean forward a little as she attempts to move.

"After all, we are going to be working together," adds the 'boss.'

_No way._ My eyes widen a little but I quickly force my face back to expressionless before anyone can notice.

"I'm sorry when you phoned me four months ago, you forgot to mention I'll be working with a bunch of kids," I comment, narrowing my eyes in annoyance.

I can deal with Rex but that's only because we have a common interest and I'm dealing with one of him, but working with a team of kids, no can do.

"That's what I said," grumbles the older guy as I move my blade away slowly.

As soon as the blade isn't pointing at her she runs to the other side of the room.

"What do you mean kids?" asks the girl annoyed.

"What do you think she means? You're a kid!" exclaims Rex by the door.

"That goes for you too Rex," I comment.

"Hey! I thought you liked me!" exclaims Rex offended.

"No, I tolerate you there's a difference," I correct, rolling my eyes.

"Sounds the same to me," retorts Rex smirking.

Before I can open my mouth, someone else speaks first.

"Ahem...I would like to get down to business," says the 'boss.'

Everyone immediately straightens up and sits down at the long oval table except me. I lean against the wall opposite the TV screen and table folding my arms against my chest away from everyone, keeping my distance.

"Good, now the mission is of the utmost importance. That's why I called you here. This mission can't go wrong, we can't afford it," says the 'Boss.'

"This mission is all about retrieving information, You will all need to get into Simlock science facility. It's on the coast of this city except Tech kid here. He's going to hack into the system and offline all the camera's and replace the footage to allow you guys to sneak in. Black Thorn will seduce the guards and distract them," explains the 'Boss.'

"That will be easy," giggles the dizzy blonde.

"Black Thorn? More like a thorn in the-" starts the big man before he is interrupted.

"Ahem! While she does that the rest of you will sneak in. Mr Stone will take care of any other guards inside the facility as he and the others will hunt down the board room. At 1:00AM there will be a meeting. I need you to listen in and try to find out all you can about project Zelta and report back," continues the 'Boss.'

"So are you in?" questions Rex to everyone as I lean back and close my eyes.

"Depends...What's in it for us?" asks Black Thorn curiously.

"$500,000 each," answers the 'Boss.'

"Woah! Imagine all the designer outfits I can get with that!" exclaims Black Thorn excitedly.

"Are you desperate or something? $500,000 is a lot," asks Tech kid.

"Yeah, how do we know that you're going to pay us?" questions Mr Stone folding his arms suspiciously.

"I'll pay you half now and the other half when I get my information," answers the 'Boss.'

"How do you know we don't do a runner with just the $250,000?" asks Black Thorn.

"Because why would you settle with just $250,000 when you can have $500,000 for an easy job?" questions the 'Boss.'

"Well you can count me in," says the Tech kid.

"Me too," grumbles Mr Stone.

"As long as I get the money count me in," cheers Black Thorn.

"Great that's four of us," states Rex.

"But not me," I interject speaking up for the first time. My eyes narrow as i continue, "I'll like to make two points. One: I'm a silent assassin not a spy or a scout sent out to pick up some information, no matter how important it is and two: I don't work with others."

"There's a reason I asked you. Yes, you're a silent assassin, but that makes you perfect. And secondly, there's no garuntee all of you will make it out and I need that information so if someone gets caught you leave them, no point of you all getting caught because someone was clumsy. You don't have to actually work with them, just watch each others back," explains the 'Boss.'

""Thanks but no thanks. I work alone," I reject putting my hand on the door getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving?" asks Rex sounding disappointed.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"Even if this project was your father's?" questions the 'Boss.'

My eyes widen dramatically as I let go of the handle shocked.

"No...That's impossible..." I whisper speechless before whirling round and stomping towards the screen and the table.

"I blew up every one of his factories and killed all his partners and anyone who worked with him!" I yell slamming my fist down on the table, cracking it a little. Rage flowing through me.

"Well apparently you missed one," says the 'Boss' so casually it angers me further.

"If what you say is true, then that facility needs to be blown up," I hiss seething with rage.

"I know you're hellbent on destroying your father's life work but I need o know about it before deciding wether to destroy it," responds the 'Boss' as everyone looks at us, however we both ignore him.

"Decide?! Well I'll help you decide! It needs to be destroyed now!" I yell angrily.

"Your father was a genius, who knows what the project is, it could be the answers to several illnesses or how our technology can advance," explains the 'Boss.'

"Or a nuclear bomb to start World War 3!" I growl out in rage.

I look down and try to control my emotions as the 'boss' starts talking again.

"Whatever we find could help millions of people. Please I'm asking you to help us. If it's dangerous you can go ahead and blow the whole thing up. I just need to see what it is," pleads the 'Boss.'

"Ok, I'll help you, but know this, if that thing is dangerous in anyway, I'm blowing the whole sky high and you or anyone better not be in my way because I will not hesitate to cut through you. Im not doing this for the money, I'm doing this because his legacy should be stopped," I growl out looking back up with burning fire in me, as my body trembles in anger.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, _Shadow,_" replies the 'Boss' before the screen turns off happy he has me on his team..._.for now_

Immediately gasps fill out in the room of shock and fear as he said my criminal name.

"You're Shadow?!" exclaims Black Thorn with her jaw low, nearly touching the ground.

I hear a slam and look towards Mr Stone who's fists are bouncing off the table with his eyes wide open.

"The Shadow's a girl?!" shouts Mr Stone shocked.

I give a smirk before standing straight and looking directly at him.

"You have a problem with that?" I question challenging him, eager to let some stress out.

"You can't be the Shadow. It's impossible!" denies Mr Stone.

"And why's that?" I ask with a smirk.

"The Shadow's been around for nearly 20 years and you're what? 20?" asks Mr Stone trying to prove his point.

"22 and don't you know that it's rude to ask a lady he rage?" I retort.

"See? You must of been a kid," replies Mr Stone thinking he's won this little debate.

"Your point?" I reply narrowing my eyes.

Silence roams around the room in thick tension as realization sets in.

"If that's all, I'll be going," I state heading towards the door.

"What's your name?" asks Tech kid curiously.

"Just call me Shadow," I reply.

"I just want to know your real name," presses the kid.

I debate whether to tell him. After all it's nothing to do with him but at the same time it's not going to bring any harm. I sigh before finally speaking.

"...It's Violent. Violent Sedis," I answer before leaving the room.

Next day...7:30pm...

I lean over my motorbike using my wrench to tinker with it, improving it any way I can. I rub my tired eyes and look at my motorbike to see my own reflection, as I look I see bags under my eye (Since my hair is covering my other eye) from a sleepless night. Those stupid nightmares kept me up all night. The visions kept repeating themselves over and over and over. No. I need to stop thinking about before my mind traps me in another painful vision. Luckily for me, I hear someone enter the room so I can keep my mind off it.

"Hey Vi," I hear Rex say.

I give a small grunt and ignore him and continue to work on my baby. I know what you're thinking. Why ignore him when you was acting like good friends yesterday? Well it's simple. We're not friends. Rex talked to me when I was having fun, when I was having a thrill as weird as it sounds, I let my guard down sometimes when I'm being chased because I'm having a little fun. Furthermore, me and Rex have a... common interest. We both enjoy the Dark Knight movies. I think the second movie is the best but he thinks the third one is better. Seriously, the joker is the best villain ever so whatever movie he's in, it's going to out class the others. That isn't all we have in common, we both like the Transformers. He's a bigger fan than me. I've only seen the movies and some cartoons, along with reading fanfictions. Rex collects the comics, the cartoons, movies, everything. In fact, he's such a big fan that he actually hacked into the main database just to watch some spoilers and have some inside information. I don't have a favourite character. I love them all. I mean Optimus Prime and Megatron, they're both amazing and awesome. Ironhide is a trigger happy old geezer. Ratchet is a grumpy, wrench throwing medic. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are amazing pranksters as well as fighters. And then there is Decepticons who are cool villains who mean trouble. What more can you ask for? Anyway we're getting off topic. It wasn't just because of common interest. Rex has been trying to get me to open up for months and no threats will scare him off. Trust me. I even got my blade out and put it inches from his face and he laughed saying how cool it was. Heh... That kid's crazy.

"Hey Vi, can I ask you a question?" asks Rex as he sits on a stool next to my desk with my tools.

"No," I reply simply.

"Aw, come on, Vi. Please?" pleads Rex.

"No," I repeat not even lifting my head.

"Viiiiiiiiiii!" whines Rex. I roll my eyes in return, he's such a kid.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asks giving in, keeping my back to him.

"You told us that your name is Violent Sedis," comments Rex.

"Yeah," I reply not really paying attention. The stupid thing doesn't fit, maybe if I...

"But the Boss said that your father is the head of the facility," continues Rex.

All my muscles tense up as I stop what I'm doing, freezing up and it doesn't go unnoticed. Darn that smart kid.

"Vi?" questions Rex concerned.

"Let me make this clear," I say with my voice dangerously low. "We don't ever talk about my father and we especially don't mention what you just figured out unless you want to end up without a tongue," I growl threatening.

"But-" protests Rex trying to insist on carrying the conversation on.

"Ever," I interrupt stressing it out.

Before he can protest the door opens. I ignore whoever it is and go back to focusing on my motorbike.

"You guys ready? We're leaving in a bit," warns Mr Stone.

"Trust me, I'm always prepared," I say standing up, wiping my hands before putting my gloves on.

"Have you been working on that all day?" asks Rex.

"And early morning. I saw her here at 6:00AM working on that thing," comments Mr Stone.

"6:00AM?! You went to bed at 2:00AM and we have a mission tonight that's going to last who knows how long. Did you even went to bed last night?" questions Rex scolding me.

"Who are you? My mother? Anyway, I did go to bed I just got up early," I retort rolling my eyes.

"How early?" asks Rex folding his arms.

"5:00AM," I state simply although most of my attention is on my motorbike. Ah...it fits now. This means the turbo boost is going to work 150% more efficient.

"Aren't you going to be totally worn out tonight?" questions Rex.

"No, I'm use to it," I reply with a shrug.

"I still can't believe that the Shadow is a girl," comments Mr Stone with disbelief.

"Would you like me to engrave it on your forehead?" I question.

"Ok, now it's a little more believable," chuckles Rex.

"I still don't know. I mean a girl? The Shadow is the most wanted in not only America but Europe. Heck probably everywhere else. The stuff of legend. He's killed hundred and backstabbed more quite literally. You just don't seem the type," explains Mr Stone.

"Asia and Africa too. Besides, looks can be deceiving. You shouldn't always trust your eyes," I reply.

"True but I say until I see solid proof, I don't believe you," replies Mr Stone casually.

Proof? I'll give him proof. I stand up slowly before flicking 4 blades out of my belt and up my sleeve. Before he can blink he's pinned to the wall by two of my blades.

"That blade I used to kill Michael Lewis, Dan Lucas, San Williams the mob bosses of Asia. The other blade was Carlmon Daniels until I killed him along with his brothers who were the mob bosses of Italy, France and Germany..." I explain flipping the other two blades in my hands as I see him stare at the blade that's pinned him to the wall by his army bracelets.

He rips one hand free and picks up the other blade, looking at the engravement on it. I throw the next blade expertly and pin his left leg while speaking.

"This one helped me escape the pit of Lamón before killing the corrupt president of India and his lackeys," I explain before throwing my next blade right in between his legs.

"That one is the Courtés family blade that I stole from Monti Courtés, the mob boss of New York., before I betrayed him and his corrupt siblings by stabbing him in the back," I continue before pulling out a long blade that was hidden on top of my chest looking at it, as it shines from the light, making it seem sharper and deadlier. The word 'Despiadado' on it.

"And this...this was Michael Despiadado's, The only person who deserved worse than burning forever in hell. My only regret was that his death was quick," I explain emotionless.

"You killed Michael Despiadado!" shouts Rex shocked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"He was one of the worse mob bosses in history!" exclaims Mr Stone looking like his eyes are about to fall out of his socket.

"He should of suffered. For everything he done. For all those innocent lives he ruined," I growl my mind going back in the past as I stare at the blade.

_'Stop!'_

_Screams echoing all around._

_'I said press it!'_

_Screams getting louder._

_'Kill them! Kill them all!'_

_Cries pierce the air along with frightened screams._

_'Please don't!'_

_The wails getting louder and heavier._

_'No! Stop!'_

"Vi?" questions Rex cutting through my thoughts.

I glare at the blade almost surprised that it doesn't melt at my glare before putting it away.

"Where's Tech Kid and Miss Brat?" I ask changing the topic as Mr Stone rips away from the blades walking towards a different wall leaning against it.

"We're here," announces Tech Kid with the brat, Black Thorn.

"What do you mean, Brat?" squeals black Thorn offended. Her high pitch voice grating against my ears.

"I mean exactly what I meant," I retort.

"Why you-" starts Black Thorn but is interrupted by Mr Stone's deep chuckles.

"What's so funny?" snaps Black Thorn.

"You really think you can take on The Shadow? Kid your head must be screwed on backwards," states Mr Stone.

"Better than you have tried," comments Rex adding into the conversation.

"Ill tell you what kid. If I tie my hands behind my back and blindfold myself and you bring 20 of your friends- if you have any-then it might be a fair fight," I reply with a smirk.

"Wha-?! I have friends and I can take you on easily," states Black Thorn.

I shake my head in disbelief of her stupidity. Is she delusional? Or maybe she has a death wish.

"Sure..." remarks Rex sarcastically, starting an argument between the three.

Come to think of it why is Black Thorn in the criminal business? She's how old? 17? She's still so young. I watch the two of them argue with Mr Stone adding snark remarks every once in a while along with Tech Kid adding a timid sentence or two. I give a small sigh closing my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Black Thorn?" I ask with a sigh.

The argument completely stops and I open my eyes lazily to see 4 confused faces.

"What do you mean?" questions Black Thorn confused.

"I looked into you, Black Thorn A.K.A Holly States," I answer.

"What?! You researched me?!" exclaims Black Thorn with horror and surprise.

"I don't go into business with people I don't know. I don't get it. You come from a rich high class family. Probably spoilt rotten. Good grades until you dropped out at 15. Started stealing, etc. But why? You had a good thing going. You too, Rafael," I explain looking at Tech Kid A.K.A Rafael. I continue, "You had a family, they weren't rich but they weren't poor either. Why?"

"Hmph. Sure it may look good that way. But dearest daddy wasn't exactly a good father. My mother left him when I was little leaving me with him. Sure, he spoilt me, gave me everything I wanted, except one thing, his attention. The maids practically raised me. He neglected me and didn't pay any attention to me. He just gave me a credit card and shoved me out his office. I tried to do everything to please him, until I saw nothing I did got his attention. So I decided to make him give me attention. Dropped out of school which really angered him but that only lasted five minutes so one day I decided to steal some of his most prized possessions. I got addicted to the thrill of stealing, never knowing if someone's gonna catch ya. You know how it is. I got noticed by some crime boss and it kinda started off from there," explains Holly doing her doing her nails.

"And my story is a little similair. My parents practically forgot I exist. Drawn all their attention on my older brother. He is good at sports and that kind of stuff. My parents adored him, giving all their love to him. It didn't really happen until I was five and Billy won his first football match. Then he started picking on me, along with some other people at school. Cause you know, I was the class nerd. So I got bullied everyday, neglected the usual. I thought my parents would come around one day and notice what they're doing but they didn't so I packed and left. They probably don't even notice that I'm gone. Anyway, I have a thing with computers. I learnt how to hack and I got pretty good at it . Let's just say my work got noticed. Someone offered me a job and a place to stay. Somewhere my talents were appreciated and now here I am," explains Rafael with a shrug.

I almost can't believe this.

"So basically you're doing this to get dear old daddy's attention and you're doing this because you feel appreciated," I summarized.

Rafael and Holly look at each other before turning back to face me.

"Basically," says Rafael with Holly nodding.

"You don't belong here," I say with my voice low.

"What?!" exclaims Holly surprised, while Rafael holds a similar expression.

"You don't belong here. You're kids playing an adults game. Go home," I expand, shaking my head before looking straight at the wall in front of me.

"Excuse me?!" asks Black Thorn offended and puzzled.

"Sorry miss, but we're good at what we do and we enjoy it," states Tech Kid.

"That may be so but you don't deserve this. You're good kids who have families and homes, even if they treat you bad. They probably won't if you return home. If you stay in a life like this then you'll ruin your lives. You have a chance to go back and have a fresh start," I reply with a sigh.

They're ruining their lives and they don't even know it.

"You can't talk you're here with us," points out Holly her voice annoyingly high pitched.

"That's true," agrees Rex using my appointed nickname.

"I can't help it. I'm not like you. I was born into this. I never had a choice. But you do," I reply looking away.

"And I believe that this is our choice to make," replies Holly.

"True, but it's important you know what you're doing. There may be no return and no second chances. You just need to be sure," I explain as I start picking my daggers out of the wall.

"That's true. I was in the army years ago. I made a mistake. The wrong choice. Things went down from there and now I can't even see my baby girl. I can't go back so if you're doing this, make sure this is what you want," comments Mr Stone as all our attention heads to him as he tinkers with his guns.

"So did you read up on that, Shadow?" questions Mr Stone looking at me as i pull out my last dagger.

"Yeah, Daniel Richards married to Louise Richards. When your wife was nine months pregnant you got captured by the enemy right when you was on your way back from a mission. You were ambushed along with your team. You were tortured for 7 years and declared dead while back home your wife had the baby, Chloe Ann Richards. 5 years later, Louise moved on and married John McClark while your team mates were killed right in front of you. You finally broke free, went home to see your wife moved on. You snapped and during your moment of insanity you killed him. You got dragged away by police and you went on the run. Wasting your life away with beer until you decided to join the mafia. And well...you know the rest," I explain twiddling my blade.

He gives a small nod, with his eyes closed reliving the past, saying, "I never did get to see my baby girl, not once."

His face remains neutral but I can see the small details that show pain as he thinks about it until his eyes abruptly snap open homing on, on me.

"How did you know that intel? I made sure no one would know I was Daniel Richards. I even set up a fake profile," comments Mr Stone, his eyes narrowing.

"I have my ways," I reply dismissively.

"Either way, it was a mistake. I shouldn't of killed him. I just got back from being tortured for 7 years. She was the only thing to keep me going and to see her in the arms of someone else...It was the last straw. I snapped and killed him with my bare hands. I see it was a mistake, one I paid dearly for. Can't go back now...Can't see them. Can't see the only family I have cause I made the wrong choice. So if you really want to do this, just make damn sure that you know what you're doing," lectures Daniel/Mr Stone as he curls and uncurls his fist, controlling his temper.

Outside, he's pretty composed but I can see it in his eyes. Regret. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Longing. All of it twirling around in his eyes.

"You know she misses you. She has a necklace with your picture in it. Chloe. She still loves you. She just wants her father. She's 15 and she's been wishing for the same thing every year. You. No one could replace you. When John came along, she kicked him in the nuts because she didn't want him as a father. She wanted her real father," I explain with my eyes closed before opening them looking at him.

"Hmph. That's my girl," states Mr Stone proudly.

"Now I know you have your ways but how can you possibly know that?" questions Rex curiously.

"That's only for me to know. I can't give away all my secrets now, can I?" I ask with a small smirk. _Besides diary's are good for intel._

"Well since everyone's sharing stories I might as well share mine," states Rex grabbing a chair.

All attention turns to him, including my own as his hands curls round a cup of coffee. But weirdly his head snaps up instead looking towards me as he says, "Actually I want to know what Vi knows of me."

"I know you're an orphan. Your father worked as a doctor and he somehow got involved with the mafia. Your mother was a nursery teacher. You had a 5 year old sister and a baby brother on the way. One day your father got fed up and stopped working with them. They didn't like that so while you was at baseball practice they burnt down the house leaving them trapped in there. You got home and saw the fire, tried to run in there but the firefighters stopped you. You watched the building collapsed. You had no other family so you went from orphanage to orphanage. Someone recognized you years later as your father's son. They tried to kill you but living in an orphanage roughed you up so you fought back. They saw the potential in you, they recruited you and here you are," I say staring at the wall looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Thanks Vi," I hear Rex say.

_What? _I look straight at him confused. His head is facing downwards along with his hair covering the top part of his face but i can tell easily, his crying. I don't say anything as he continues talking.

"You see I have amnesia. I couldn't remember anything. From 10 years old and no one would tell me. But now after all these years I know thanks to you," explains Rex as tears stream down slowly down his cheeks.

_Amnesia?!_ I didn't know about that. I shouldn't of told him. I thought he knew. Damn it Rex! I don't voice my thoughts but I really want to. Instead I hide my shock, looking neutral and my lips sealed tight.

"But there's one thing I don't get, Vi. That's pretty detailed, some of what you said you wouldn't find it on any report or information, so how did you know?" points out Rex.

My muscles goes tense and I have to force myself to breathe.

"Rex-" I start but I'm interrupted quickly.

"The truth Vi," interrupts Rex before all attention turns to me.

I clench my teeth as he looks up after wiping his face on his sleeve. I look straight into his eyes and I see he's determined to know. I can't give him some lie because he'll see right through it. After minutes of tense silence and inner debating I speak.

"I was there," I state my voice low and cold.

I see everyone's eyes widen in surprise including Rex but his expression quickly turns to anger.

"My father required for me to come with him in his criminal activities. He made me watch. He forced me to watch in the shadows. It was more of a punishment because I was weak in his eyes so he made me watch. When the firefighters came, he and his men ran while I was told to stay and watch to make sure no one survived. Then I saw you. You nearly fell over while rushing to get off your bike. I wanted so badly to go and help, knowing that I helped cause it. Rex...I'm-" I explain as I push the memory down, look at the floor until I'm cut off.

"Don't," commands Rex abruptly.

Ok, now I'm shocked! I unfold my arms and look at him in shock, not caring that I'm not covering it up. Trust me that doesn't happen often.

"What?" I question.

I can't believe he's stopping me from apologizing. I don't apologize often, in fact, it's extremely rare. I haven't apologized in years.

"You don't need to apologize to me Vi, You've done nothing wrong," replies Rex calmly.

I clench my fist and jaw as anger flows through me. How dare he?!

"Nothing wrong? I let it happen and you're not even angry at me? I let your family burn. How can you not be angry as me?!" I yell as I storm over and slam my fist on the table as everyone else remains deathly silent.

"Vi, you was probably a few years older than I was back then. As I see it your as much as a victim as I am," explains Rex.

"No...I don't believe you. I could of done something. You should be angry at me!" I yell enraged. I haven't been this angry in years. What the heck is wrong with this kid?!

"But you saved me," states Rex. Everyone in the room freezes up at that sentence.

"I saved no one. I only look out for myself," I growl turning my back to him.

"But you did. You could of told them I was still alive but you didn't, why?" questions Rex making all my anger vanish in thin air.

"I was a kid. It was a moment of weakness. Don't worry, I don't have any of those anymore," I reply.

Before anyone can open their mouths to reply a beeping alarm goes off. I look down at my wrist and put the alarm off on my wrist.

"It's time to go. Everyone better be ready," I announce.

I head over to my bike and lift up my seat compartment. Inside, is all my belongings. I don't have much but it's all I have. I also have a secret compartment under the secret compartment which has a few DVD's including the Transformers set. The top compartment has a few fake wigs incase I need to go undercover along with some emergency money. I pick up a small book along with taking out the 'Despiadado' dagger. I open it up and look at the paper inside. A list of names is on there, with every single name crossed out. All the people who were killed by this very dagger for helping my father with all the evil he committed. My gaze turns to the dagger as the light shines on it, reminding me about what I was about to do before the 'Boss' phoned. My mission was complete. I killed them all off. Every last one of them. I had no other purpose. I needed to kill my father's minions off. Destroy everything my father had created. Including myself. It was time I stopped running. But now I have my purpose back. My mission is incomplete. But after this, his work and legacy will be put for a stop once and for all.

At 12:45AM...

Waiting. It's the worst part of any mission but it's vital. Years of training and practice has taught me that. Patience is the key to everything. You seem wearing completely black I fade into the background. But I become invisible to the eye if I stay there for hours. So it makes it easier to hunt my prey. However I still don't like it. It requires great patience or the game's over. It is completely boring but you should never put your guard down. Which is why when Rex came in the bushes to meet me and tried to touch my shoulder from behind, he ended up on the floor with a bruised behind with one of my daggers pointing towards him.

"Hey, Vi relax. It's me," exclaims Rex in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Rex! What is wrong with you? I could of killed you!" I hiss in a whisper putting my blade back into it's slot.

"Yeah and then you'll be upset and miss me," comments Rex getting up and rubbing his sore behind.

"No, I'll be upset because I'll have to clean your blood off my blade," I reply glaring at him.

"Aw..Come on. Are you saying that you won't be the tiniest bit upset if I died?" asks Rex pouting.

"No, I'll comment whoever kills you since it's so hard to kill you considering you keep running," I retort dryly.

"Hey!" exclaims Rex insulted but before he can continue I lift a hand to signal silence.

He looks at me confused but I ignore him as I look around slowly with my eyes. My body is completely tense and ready to fight any intruders. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a tell tale sign of someone watching me. However, I'm completely confused as I don't see anyone. I had this feeling for a few months but now it's stronger than ever. This feeling always comes when I'm on a mission but only recently. Suddenly, a beeping sound fills my head coming from my ear piece. I hold onto it, pressing down the button.

"Is everyone in position?" questions Tech Kid.

A course of yes replies including my own.

"Ok guys, I've hacked into the system, you are clear to go," says Tech Kid as I look over the bushes in my crouch down position.

I see two guards up front, looking quite young, which is lucky for us. I nod to Rex who gives the signal to Black Thorn to go ahead. She runs out the bushes with fake tears, pretending to be distressed, attracting the guards attention. As the guards run to Black Thorn, myself, Rex and Mr stone runs out to the building. We press against the walls as Mr Stone goes first and knocks the inside guards out. After we hear the all clear me and Rex sneak in. As I come in, I instinctually stick to the shadows, blending into them. I look a

round to see an empty hallway apart from the two unconscious guards on the floor.

"Nice work," whispers Rex while Mr Stone just grunts in acknowledgement.

"So where's the room kid?" questions Rex as I scout ahead looking for any guards.

"It's on the east wing of the sector in room F2," answers Tech Kid.

"And how are we going to get in?" questions Rex as I come to the end of the hallway and press myself against the wall, looking around the corner.

"We don't," I state simply.

"What do you mean?" asks Mr Stone confused as well as curious.

"Kid, can you pull out the ventilation schematic's?" I question ignoring Mr Stone's question.

"Yeah easily, why?" asks Tech Kid as I hear him tapping the keyboard in the background.

"You can guide us through the vents and above the meeting in the boardroom," I reply.

"Ok, well the closest ventilation entrance is in the janitors closet," comments Tech Kid as everyone else catches on.

"So where's that?" questions Rex.

However Tech Kid didn't answer, I did.

"It's down a few corridors on the right of here then take the next left straight after it," I answer from memory.

"How do you know that?" asks Mr Stone suspiciously.

"I told you. I'm always prepared," I answer.

"Now come on," I say eagerly before taking off down the hall.

I stick to the corners and sides where the corridors are, making sure to check down each corridor. Rex and Mr Stone follow after me quickly, keeping up with my fast pace. I finally stop as I catch some guards walking down the next corridor. I cautiously signal the other two to stop.

"Two guards," I comment to their silent question.

"Let me take care of it," whispers Mr Stone.

I move back so Rex is agains the corner instead of me as we all press against the side. As the guards turn the corner, Rex trips one up sending them tumbling over and into Mr Stone.

"Hey! What?!" exclaims the other guard in surprise before Rex jumps him from behind.

They all throw blows except myself, being invisible in the dark shadows. I see Mr Stone knock the poor guy out quickly before Rex does the same.

"Let's go," says Mr Stone stepping forward before we all hear a shout behind us.

"Hey!" shouts another guard heading our way.

I come out the shadows throwing my blade expertly at him. It hits him by his shoulder blade, near his heart, knocking him out instantly. Rex goes over checking his pulse even though he's alive as I pull out my blade.

"Come on quickly," I urge.

We go round the corner leaving the guards as we enter the janitors closet. Rex steps on a box undoing the screws in the vent shaft.

"Nice throw," comments Mr Stone.

I nod in return before speaking, "You two go first, I'll watch out."

"No way lady. I wouldn't put it past you to stab us in the back while our backs are turned," denies Mr Stone.

I roll my eyes in annoyance before growling, "Fine, I'll go first. But either of you stare at my butt, it'll be a knife through your head."

Rex moves out the way and I step on the box pulling myself up.

"Hey do you want any..." Rex trails off as i get in without his help.

"You next kid," I hear Mr Stone say.

I start crawling forward to let them have more room to get in. As soon as everyone's in I start crawling forward with the others following.

"Man! Vi! You have a nice..." exclaims Rex until he trails off as I snap my head round and glare at him, my hand going threateningly on my dagger.

"...hair. You have some nice shiny hair," finishes Rex with a nervous grin.

I give off a warning growl before turning forward.

"Nice save," comments Mr Stone.

"I know. I thought for sure that-Oof!" says Rex until i kick him without looking.

"That's for looking in the first place. Mr Stone? Hit him every time he stares," I say crawling forward.

"With pleasure," replies Mr Stone.

I couldn't see him but I could hear the smirk in his voice, along with Rex gulping nervously. We move forward for a while with Rex's shouts of pain and grumbling all the way. The air began to get hot and stuffy, echoes booming around the vent.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" questions Mr Stone.

I understand why he asked that question, everything looks the same and it makes you feel like you're going round in circles. It makes you feel lost and trapped. But I know we are going to the right way.

"You can hear Tech Kid or do you not trust him as well," I reply dryly.

"It's not Tech Kid who stabs people in the back," comments Mr Stone.

"Don't worry. If I wanted you dead I would of done it a long time ago," I retort.

"Look I know you don't trust her-" starts Tech Kid.

"Don't trust her? She knows everything about us but we know next to nothing about her!" points out Mr Stone.

I can't blame him for thinking that. If it was the other way round I'll be the same but that doesn't mean it isn't annoying.

"My point is we just need to work together now. Bite each other's heads off later," comments Tech Kid.

"Yeah...if we're still alive," scoffs Mr Stone.

I ignore him and carry on going forward. After a few minutes, unfortunately, Rex decides to open his mouth.

"Are we there y-" starts Rex until my head whips round and I glare at him coldly.

"Don't even start," I growl before turning back round.

"Guys just turn right one more time and you're there," announces Tech Kid, bringing relief to me.

I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I hate small spaces. There isn't enough room to turn around. I stop my brain from continue thinking about that topic before I start to panic. I take a deep breath before turning left.

"Vi, Tech Kid said right," comments Rex confused at my actions.

"I know," I state simply confusing him more with my vague answer as I start to crawl backwards making me go in the right direction.

"It was the only way I could turn round. Besides, this way I know you're not staring at my butt. The downside is that I got to look at your face," I explain, my face completely serious.

"That really hurt, Vi. You wounded me deeply." replies Rex with fake hurt across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now shut up, otherwise we'll let them know we are here," comments Mr Stone, ever the gentleman.

I finally stop as I see the vent shaft below but in front of myself and Rex. We keep deadly silent as we listen in the conversation below.

"Sorry for the delay. We had a little problem but it's sorted now," says a man entering the room.

"Deconi," I growl lowly, just so they don't hear underneath.

"Who?" questions Rex but I don't answer.

"He's suppose to be dead," inputs Mr Stone as I growl barely containing my anger.

"Looks like he's not," says Rex stating the obvious.

"He must of faked his own death," says Mr Stone.

"Why would he do that?" questions Rex puzzled.

"To get away from me," I hiss as anger makes my body shake in rage.

"What?" asks Rex confused.

I see from the corner of my eye, Mr Stone's eyes twinkle in confused. 2 years ago heh was on the top of my hit list, pretty close work mates with Michael Despiadado. A few months before I was going to proceed with my plan, he was announced dead. I triple checked but it looks like i must of missed something.

"Mr Ròni, I take it everything is going according to plan," says another man at the long table addressing Deconi.

"Looks like he's changed his name," whispers Rex stating my thoughts.

Anger seethes through me as I thought of how he slipped through my fingers. I've gone against him a few times, him escaping the coward's way out every time but he never escaped unscathed.

"Everything is going ahead of schedule," replies Deconi as he sits down on the head chair, his black eye patch showing clearly.

"What is he? A pirate?" asks Rex.

I give a twisted smirk as I remember that I'm the cause of his missing eye, not telling Rex that.

"Excellent, Im guessing project Zelta is operational?" questions a shareholder.

"Not yet, so far we can not find enough raw power for the machine to be operational. Furthermore, if we want to transport objects, it appears we need another one built," explains Deconi.

"But that's impossible. Mr Despiadado built it. He never shared information to how he built it and the materials required. Even our best reverse engineers don't have a clue to how he's done it," states the same shareholder.

"Project Zelta is a transporting machine," realizes Rex while I ignore him and listen intently leaning forward.

"That's why I purpose we focus on stage 2..." offers Deconi clicking his fingers.

I angle my head so I can see further. Behind him is a huge - and when I say huge I mean massive- object, 2 people remove the huge cloak covering it, displaying a huge round object with a gap in the middle. I look further to see that it's hooked up with wires and machinery that people are operating.

Deconi continues, "...Time travel."

My whole heart stops. In fact, I feel like the whole world has just stopped as dread fills me to the core.

"No..." I whisper my voice breaking quietly.

If it was any other time i would of been ashamed at myself for showing any kind of weakness but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"Vi?" asks Rex noticing my behaviour but I couldn't hear him.

I couldn't even hear Mr Stone's deep voice. I hoped, pleaded, even _prayed_ that he wasn't going to say what I think he was.

"If we could go back and save him before he dies we can get him to build another one," explains Deconi.

I can't believe what he's saying. I find that my whole body is immobile as my face pales. I can't think! I can't breathe! I feel as though reality is slipping away from me.

"Vi...You don't look so good," comments Rex but I couldn't pull myself from my mind.

"That's it. We're leaving. We've got the information anyway," announces Mr Stone in a harsh whisper causing Rex to grab my arm.

That's when I manage to snap out of it.

"No...they can't. We can't go yet," I protest leaning further in.

I need to know more information so I can stop it.

"Vi-" starts Rex but I shush him trying to listen more.

"...in two days we can start the process..." continues Deconi.

"We need to go," insists Mr Stone.

I protest though ignoring him. I need to get closer. I move my hand on the shaft leaning forward putting my weight on it. However, the shaft gives out under me making me fall forward.

"Vi!" exclaims Rex trying to grab me however Mr Stone holds him back.

"No! We need to go! We've been compromised," protests Mr Stone as I flip in midair making sure I land on my feet as I press a button on my belt which is a homing beacon on my bike.

I land right in front of Deconi on the table startling everyone. Deconi's face is priceless as he realizes who I am, however I'm too angry to find it amusing.

"Shadow!" gasps Deconi in shock as other people on the table stand up and back away.

"Deconi," I growl venom laced in my voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Deconi alarmed stepping back

"I could say the same about you. Last time I checked you was dead," I hiss showing my anger.

"It seems I outsmarted the great Shadow," smirks Deconi annoying me more before getting a gun out trying to shoot me.

However, I jump off the table, dodging it as I flip missing every single one, until he runs out of bullets. He shakes the thing before throwing it at me, running like the coward he is. I jump out the way quickly as he heads for the exit. However, that's useless as my motor bike runs through the door stunning him for a moment but that's all I need to pin him to the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I growl holding myself back, rage coursing through me.

"Trying to escape," answers Deconi trying to act innocent, full well knowing that I wasn't referring to that.

Something inside me snaps before I hear screams behind me while my hand squeezes around Deconi's neck.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not in the mood for games," I growl, stopping my hand from completely crushing his throat.

"It kills you, doesn't it? To know that he's coming back. That you'll be back in his hands with no escape. And this time, I don't think he'll show you any mercy like last time," says Deconi, angering me more as I hear people rush out the room.

I faintly hear the alarms going off as well as people shouting and screaming.

"Shut up!" I shout, my hand pressing harder, making him choke.

"It's ironic really. Thing is, your just like him. I see it. The hate in your eyes. The same in his. You're the same," gasps Deconi, struggling for air.

"I'm nothing like him! It doesn't matter anyway. I've sent bombs around the building. The machine will be blown sky high along with you," I growl.

It's true, I put them in place hours ago when everyone was a sleep or busy.

"You can't do that!" shouts Deconi, his expression suddenly changes to fear and horror.

"Watch me," I hiss.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the room before dying down. I turn my head to see project Zelta. It turned on. Wind is thrown towards us making any stray hair whip back. "It's turned on," shouts a man at the controls.

More voices fill the room of panic shouts.

"That shouldn't be possible!"

"There isn't any co-ordinates set!"

"Where's the power from?!"

"It's overloading! It's gonna blow!"

"Evacuate the area!"

I let go of Deconi, my eyes set on the machine. He runs off like the coward he is, letting a small whimper out as he bumps into my motorbike in his rush to get out. I become memorize by the machine as the light swirls around before blasting out, blinding me as it engulfs the whole room. A powerful wind with it making me fly across the room, hitting the wall. The room spins around me as pain shoots up my back. The air escapes my lungs and I find it hard to breathe. I feel like someone's suffocating me. Black spots start to come into my vision before I finally become unconscious.

Normal P.O.V

"Vi!" exclaims Rex as he tries to grab Shadow, however Mr Stone holds him back.

"No! We need to go! We've been compromised," protests Mr Stone starting to drag Rex back.

"We can't leave Vi!" shouts Rex struggling against him.

"You know our orders. We can't go back," states Mr Stone.

Rex goes goes limp, remembering what his boss said. Seeing that he got through to Rex he wasted no time.

"Come on," orders Mr Stone crawling backwards, Rex doing the same.

They manage to get out unharmed and quickly - apart from Rex who landed on his bum from falling from the vent.

"Thorn, get out of there, we've been compromised," says Mr Stone holding his ear device.

There is a cackle of static before there is an answer.

"Message confirmed. I'll meet you outside," replies black Thorn.

"Come on Rex," says Mr Stone however Rex doesn't move.

"Rex?" questions Mr Stone a little concerned however more worried that they are going to get caught.

"We shouldn't leave Vi behind," answers Rex feeling guilty.

"You agreed to this, Rex," states Mr Stone while pulling him along.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect anyone to get caught, especially Vi. I mean for goodness sake she's the Shadow!" comments Rex as they both run out the building.

"Maybe she's a fake. You know I've seen a lot of people pretend to be the Shadow," comments Mr Stone.

"No, not Vi. You've seen how she is. She's not some desperate fan criminal," denies Rex with a shake of his head.

"Maybe so. Even if she isn't the Shadow, she can hold her own pretty well. She can escape," encourages Mr Stone but before Rex can respond to that another voice is heard.

"Hey Guys! Wait for me!" shouts a high pitch voice behind them.

They both stop and turn around seeing someone run out the entrance of the building.

"Black Thorn," says Mr Stone in greeting, both of them missing Rex's eyes which have a bit of disappointment in them.

"Did you guys get what we needed?" questions Black Thorn as she stops in front of them.

"Yeah, we got it," says Rex looking away.

"Great. Wait...where's Shadow?" questions Black Thorn.

Before anyone can open their mouth to reply, their ears fill with static.

"You guys better be out of their," states TechKid with worry laced in his voice.

"Mostly, why?" questions Mr Stone putting a hand on his ear to press in the communicator.

"Because the place is rigged to blow. I've detected multiple bombs in the building. It's going to explode!" announces TechKid.

"What?!" yells everyone else in surprise.

Suddenly, they're all thrown back by an explosion, making them land face first on the ground. Ringing fills their ears so they all shake their head to try and get their hearing back to normal. Black Thorn looks back to look at the building they was in previously, now in flames with the building collapsed completely. Heavy smoke surrounds them and enter in their lungs causing them to cough heavily as they stand up, using whatever they can to cover their mouths and nose.

"Guys..." whispers Black Thorn in shock as she see's the wreckage first before coughing to clear out her lungs.

"What?" coughs Mr Stone before he looks up with a gasp inhaling more smoke making him cough more.

With strange curiosity and dread he follows where their eyes are laying. Shock fills his entire body as he eyes widen with horror. His legs go numb and buckle underneath, his mouth limply open filling him with a little smoke but he doesn't care.

"No..." denies Rex shaking his head.

"Come on, Rex. The police will be here any minute," says Mr Stone softly, putting a hand on Rex's shoulders as they both look over at the swirling fire of destruction.

"...Vi..." whispers Rex unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

"She's gone, Rex," states Mr Stone, his eyes hard and cold, understanding that they can't do anything but escape.

Rex tries to get up and run but Mr Stone holds him back.

"No! Get off me! Vi!" shouts Rex in despair, his voice getting louder and more frantic as he tries to reach the site.

"No! Rex, face it! She's gone! She's not coming back!" yells Mr Stone turning Rex to face him, staring hard into his eyes, trying to get through him.

Rex goes slightly limp as he deflates, realization settles in.

"No...She...but she's the Shadow..." whispers Rex barely above a whisper.

"Come on Rex," says Mr Stone dragging him by his arm.

A few tears slip from his eyes as he looks back for the last time.

"...Bye Vi...

This is where life flips on you. Where life was normal and nothing ever changes, just the same old thing. Everything is black and white, no more, no less. But now life has decided to put a twist in to flip everything around. It could be good or bad, or maybe even both depending on your view. It changes things, maybe forever, maybe for a bit. You just got to try and make the most of it. But I don't want things to change. Change is bad, unpredictible, maybe even deadly. I just want everything to be normal, to be the same, but then again I didn't live a normal life. I know where I'm heading and where I'm going. It's my life and I decide the destination no matter what life throws at me. So give me all you got. Things can't go worse. I'll pull through like I've always have. Nothing you throw at me can be worse than the things I've already gone through. So throw at me everything you've got. I'm ready for it.


	2. This is a coincidence, isn't it?

Thanks for the favourites and reviews guys it really warms my heart.

I'm typing up your reviews on here if you dont mind.

Guest: interesting story so far... can't wait for more. Hope you update soon

Aww...Thanks it means a lot. So far I should be updating every few weeks. The only thing stopping me is time and I can't figure out how to add a new chapter. Thanks for being the fist to review as well ^^

**skittlexninja:** holy...**...that was amazing :O

This really warmed my heart and I'm glad you enjoyed it. It means a lot that people actually like my work ^^

Thanks for the people who favourite/followed, especially **SolarFlare Prime **who was the first.

Chapter 2

Shadow/Vi P.O.V...

Numb...I couldn't feel anything. It was bliss.I didn't know where I was or who I was but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. The world could be falling to pieces but I wouldn't know nor care. For once, I'm at peace. Until I could feel myself being a little conscious. I'm sure I'm suppose to remember something. Well it couldn't of been important. I tried to fall back into complete unconsciousness but I couldn't, instead I'm being more aware. Suddenly, pain flares through my head and chest causing me to moan. Am I in pain? I don't remember. How? Unfortunately, I'm becoming conscious. I desperately try to go back to the numbness. The wonderful dark place where I don't have any pain and I don't care about anything. However, it seems to go further away or maybe it was me? That doesn't matter. What does matter is going back. I couldn't though which stirs an emotion through me. Frustration, is it? The further I was away the more pain that fills me. Eventually I gain full consciousness and I open my eyes with a moan. I can't see anything as black dots cloud my vision. I blink them away as I sit up and hold my head groaning. My vision finally clears and I look up to see everything burnt and crumbled to the ground. I look to my left side and see my motorbike. Wait? Was it mine? I can't remember. How did I get here? Was I hit by a truck or something? Abruptly all my memories come back at once giving me a splitting headache. I massage the sides of my head where my temple is to sooth m headache. Finally it dulls down to the point I can think clearly. A hiss escapes my lips as I stand up. Everything spins around me so I stop and stand still. Waiting for everything to be still. When it finally does, I slowly make my way to my motorbike. I lean on it, trying to remember what happened. I was on a mission. Deconi was there...I think. Yeah and I was angry, so angry about...It was something concerning Michael. He was going to bring him back, that was it. I was trying to kill him but there was a bright light and wind...really strong wind. Then everything went black. Damn it! Deconi must of escaped. I open my eyes again as I look back up. _Or maybe not. _Everything's a wreck from my explosives, even the machine is gone. It must of turned into ash. But judging from this place, it looks like no one had a chance to get outside. The whole building's gone, along with anyone in it, otherwise I would of been taken prisoner.

_So why am i still alive? _There's no way I could of survived that. I should be a pile of ash now. I finally notice that the hairs of the back of my neck is standing up, the tell tale signs I'm being watched. A shiver sends tingles down my spine. I look around cautiously, my hand going towards my daggers. All I see is ash and a little further away, trees. This place is starting to give me the creeps. I try to shake it off and move forward a little, testing the strength of my legs. I start shaking my legs a little trying to get the blood circulation flowing again. Man, it feels like I've slept for months. How long was I out? As soon as I got the strength back in my legs, I decided to get out. I hop on my motorbike, revving the engine to check if it still works before taking off to my apartment.

Outside my apartment...

I park outside a tall building. I look down at my watch to see it's about midday so most people are at work. I'm normally asleep at this time. I do my mission at night or travel and sleep through the day. I prefer it that way, easier for me to blend in. I make sure my bike is locked away safely before walking away into the building. I go towards the stairs walking to the second floor before walking down the corridor. I stop at apartment 24b getting my key out my pocket and putting it in the lock before turning it.

I lazily walk in, yawning a little. For someone who's been asleep a while I sure am tired. I put the keys down before looking up confused. Something's wrong. My apartment normally has barely anything in it. But now it's covered with belongings-someone else's. I look around and see photo's of strangers. I look over in curiosity and confusion. How long was I out? I know I've rent this place every month since I've been here and I was going to pay the rent for next month in a few days but it looks like I've been beaten to it. It's a good thing I keep everything in my bike. Look's like the person is at work. I guess I should leave before they come back. With a sigh, I turn around leaving the keys behind. There's no point in taking them if I don't live there anymore.

I leave the building and walk over to my bike, picking my helmet up. It looks like I'll have to go to the warehouse maybe get a few answers. Heh, I bet 'the boss' will kill me for blowing up the building and the machine. What can I say? He should of known better. Come to think of it, who is this boss? How does he know about me and my father? I was born in secret. Grr, just thinking of him makes my blood boil. Whoever he is, he's go- My thoughts immediately stop as the feeling of being watched comes back stronger. I look around cautiously and I see a mostly empty car park. I still keep my eyes peeled, looking for anything and then my heart stops. I force myself to breathe as I see a police car. A mustang at that. The car is parked outside the car park and no one is occupying the car. Still...there's something about that car. I feel like I've seen it before. Slowly, I move towards it without thinking. That car... I've seen lots of police cars so why does this one make me feel more edgy then usual? Maybe that's me being paranoid. But still there's something else about that car...It makes all my instincts scream run...What are- before I can carry on my thought it is again interrupted but this time by my stomach. My belly rumbles proclaiming that it wants food. I give the police car a wary glance before turning away, trying to ignore it as I put my helmet on. I get on my motorbike and take off but instead of going to the warehouse like I was originally going to, I'm decide to find some food.

Later...

I lean back with a sigh letting my guard down a little. I'm so starving. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. I feel like I haven't eaten in days which actually could be true since I don't know how long I was knocked out for. Don't get me wrong, I can go for a long period without food and I have, but when I know I can get food with no strings attached, my belly begs for food. At the moment, I'm at the back window booth in Mac Donalds. I already have gotten through half of my food. I grab some fries before slurping down my coke. Unfortunately, my headache hasn't gone away. It's more tolerable than earlier though. I lean my head on the cool glass, willing it to soothe my headache, but to no avail. I take deep breathes, closing my eyes relaxing a little. I wonder what happened to the others. Probably rounded back at the warehouse. I don't blame them for leaving me, I would of done the same. Rule number Uno in the criminal world: You look out ONLY for yourself. Otherwise you don't survive. Trust me, there's no such thing as trust or loyalty here. Those things get you killed or worse. I would know I've had a fair share of back stabbing or being back stabbed. Mostly the first one. I always make sure I won't be tricked and if I am... well you don't want to know. The others probably think I've been captured.

'_As if,' _I scoff at the idea. Deconi can't even catch a kitten, the idiot. And again the feeling of being watched overcomes me, making my eyes snap open. This is starting to get really annoying. The first thing i see makes my heart race. A police car, not just any police car. I curse inwardly in my native language, Spanish, How did I not notice I was being followed? It's the same one from earlier. I'm sure of it. I see the number 643 on it. It looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen it somewhere but where? That doesn't though. I need to get out of here and fast. Everything about this just screams wrong. Before I can get out though a voice stops me.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I turn my head to see a jet black haired man wearing sunglasses. Behind the sunglasses though, is his eyes and they're a weird brown and red colour. It could be contacts but he just screams off. Oh and another thing, he's wearing a police uniform. My eye is immediately searching for an exit, any exit.

"Actually I-" I start but he sits down before I can protest.

I can tell that I'm not going to like this guy. I don't show my annoyance though and I keep my face neutral.

"So Miss?" questions the cop.

"Natasha, Natasha Jones," I answer with no hesitation, saying one of my fake names.

His face is like a brick showing no emotion at all, not even a twitch.

"Is there a reason you need to speak to me, officer? I mean last time I checked it was ok to eat at, well I would say restaurant but I don't know if this qualifies as one," I comment trying to act casual and relax though inside I'm otherwise.

"No, it's ok to re-I mean eat here well depending on one's taste," replies the officer looking at the food with disgust.

_Not a fan of Mac Donalds, huh?_

"If you really don't mind officer, I have plans so I need to get going," I hint standing up to leave, however as I move around the table, he stands in front of me, blocking the exit.

"I'm afraid I need to take you down to the station, Miss Jones," replies the officer.

"On what grounds?" I question.

"I just need to take you down for questioning. You was seen leaving this place after an explosion," answers the officer.

I turn my head slightly looking down at the extended hand which holds a blue folder. I take it, skipping through the photo's, not showing a hint of emotion. There's pictures of me leaving the site alright, but you can't tell with my helmet on.

"That might not even be me," I deny trying to throw him off, but I doubt it'll work. He doesn't look like a rookie.

"But that is your motorbike outside," states the officer.

I debate quickly whether or not to tell him the truth. Not all of it of course. I decide to since I can still get out of this if I look innocent by not lying.

"...Yes," I confirm with a nod.

"So it's the same motorbike. You don't need to worry it won't take long," says the officer.

At the moment, everything is telling me to knock the guy out and leave but then again...

"...Lead the way," I nod.

I can lie easily at that station and if I do run I'll just look guilty (even though I am.) He nods before turning around and leading the way out towards his car. While I'm walking towards the car I take the time to look at the car. It's well maintained and shiny. It's the usual black and white on the mustang. Just before I get to the car door I freeze seeing something which makes my heart stop. My heart suddenly starts to race as my breathe catches in my throat. However, before he has a chance to notice I wipe the shock from my features, my expression hard.

"So...to punish and enslave?" I ask keeping my voice even.

There must be a reasonable answer for this. I'm just jumping to conclusions, and I've read too many fanfictions. I'm wrong. He's probably a big transformers fan who decided it would be funny to see people freak out when they saw it.

"Yeah, kinda lost a bet," he grumbles.

I barely give a nod in response, my thoughts going quickly. See? Reasonable answer. But still...

"What's your name, officer?" I question, silently hoping it was something like Aaron, Charles or even something like Gabby. But then life never goes like it should, does it?

"Officer Cade, Barry Cade," he states.

My heart stops and I stop breathing. _No flipping way. _Looks like I'm in Wonderland. No, it's just a coincidence. A super big freaky coincidence. However, life loves to prove me wrong. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a symbol on the shield of the car. Not just any symbol. The Decepticon one. My instincts kick in and I dive over the car, taking off in a run. I jump on my motorbike, not bothering to put my helmet on. I start it up quickly and drive out as fast as I can.

I hear his car (Or Barricade?) rev angrily. I don't have to look back to know that he's pursuing me. I could hear his sirens going off loudly with the traditional blue and red colours flashing. I swerve in and out of traffic and having the advantage. I've memorized these routes knowing them like the back of my hand. I always come to a new place prepared., knowing every ally, every road, every sewer entrance and more importantly all exits available. Unfortunately, it's a police car so everyone moves out the way for him. The thrill of the chase gives me an adrenaline boost so everything is clearer, sharper. But how do I outsmart him? I mean if he is a cybertronian (still debating on that) than he's got a massive advantage. I mean, they're super smart so how do I escape him? If I give up it's either jail or maybe being captured, tortured and killed. Not that it bothers me that much to be honest, but I rather not be. Or (this is the option I'm hoping the most) it's some kind of sick joke pulled by Rex or someone. But even if it is Barricade (not saying it is) what does he want with someone like me? I mean yes I'm not an average human, given my life and past but to Decepticons, we're all disgusting flesh bags that need to be eradicated. I don't have a shard of the Allspark. I'm not even allied with the Autobots. I'm just an assassin. Not even worthy of living in their eyes, (though if they were real, I'll give Starscream a few choice words, the coward.) I press down faster, urging my bike to go faster so far I'm at 120mph. I've made some modifications on my motorbike so it can go faster. Fortunately, I have had a chance to add some fuel in my motorbike before I went to Mac Donalds so I don't have to worry about my motorbike running out of gas. I'm sure if I haven't been doing this my whole life I would of crashed by now, however, he's still on my lead. I need to find a way to shake him off. I could turn around and slash his tires but if he really is a con he's going to be pretty mad and he might blow his cover to squish me. But then again, if I do make him blow his cover then it would create chaos which would make a good distraction for me to slip away while everyone's running around screaming. But that would only work if he is a con, which he probably isn't.

_Why does it have to be so complicated? _I zoom faster trying to think of a plan. Just think like you normally do. I've outran hundreds of cops and gang members before, without a sweat, so why am I stressing now? First off I need a distraction. I get out my daggers and start to swiping tires on other people's car, causing them to swerve and crash into each other. That should slow him down, next I throw a few gas bombs behind me. It won't hurt anyone, it just creates a thick fog, making it impossible to see me. I flick up the end of my right handle revealing a blue button. I press down on it and my motorbike as well as myself turns invisible. How? Long story short, I stole some experimental technology. It's not perfect, it only works for a few minutes, but it's enough for me to sneak away and be miles away before he can catch my whereabouts. He may be tracking the motorbike somehow so it might be best if I stop and turn my motorbike off then tinker until I can find it. That is if he's tracking me somehow. So after I'm a few good miles away I do just that.

Later, after I checked and triple checked my motorbike, I decided it's safe to use and that creep is probably cursing that he's lost me. I mean I am at the top of the CIA and the FBI, granted, there's worse people out there than me but I brought them to justice and they won't be harming any one ever again.

I checked under a fake name in a motel and decided to relax a little. I got my laptop out of my secret compartment of my motorbike and get on I don't have an account in case somehow it can be traced back to me but I do go on it a lot.

"Huh? Thats weird," I comment to myself voicing my thoughts out.

I can't find Transformers anywhere. Is this some stupid prank? If Rex has touched my laptop he's in for it. I shut the laptop down and decide to take a nap. It's only 5pm, sunset, but I need all the sleep I can get. After all, it's not good to stay in one place to long so I'll be leaving early morning. I take a quick shower before putting some PJ's on, keeping my dagger on my night stand, with my belt full of everything I need. The shower relaxes my muscles so I'm out as soon as my head touches the pillow.

I'm on the edge, tipping into insanity. Or maybe I've already reached it. Things are changing and they're changing fast. I did say throw at me everything you got and I meant it. I can bounce back from this. I can make everything stay black and white. This isn't going to get the better of me. I'm a survivor. I can adapt. Nothing will throw me off including strange coincidences that make me feel I'm going insane. I can make sense of the impossible. I can't be thrown off this ride so easily. It justs makes me want to hang on tighter. So you can try. I dare you to do your worst.


	3. Mr Nice and Mr Rude I'm in Wonderland

Hello. Thanks guys for all the reviews and favourites as well as follows. They really warmed my heart. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. I was going to leave it on a cliff hanger but I changed my mind thinking that it was too mean. But that doesn't mean I'll always show mercy.

**WingBladeWeaver1357: Poor Vi...but at least she escaped Barricade...please update soon! :D**

Thanks. I will try to but no promises. It's hard with college life but I'm leaving soon so I should have some time in July and August. Yeah, poor Vi being chased by Barricade and thinking she's loosing her mind and this chapter doesn't help.

**Rebecca13787: I LOVE THIS STORY! Please update soon!**

Aww I'm glad you do. This made me so happy when I read it. It really brightened my day (I'm not just saying that, I was close to jumping up and down and squealing)

**Piplup13: Great chapter! Never turn a blink eye to coincidences, you may never know what could happen! Can't wait for next chapter! **

Thanks so much. I'm glad you reviewed. And it's true you should never turn a blind eye to coincidences. That can be a major mistake. I'll try to update quickly.

Remember to read and review guys. It does motivate me and show me someone is actually interested in what I write.

Unfortunately, I do not own Transformers (sniff sniff) but I do own Shadow/Vi.

Chapter 3...

I'm suddenly pulled awake at 1:00AM. My instincts stirring up as I get up quickly but quietly. I get changed quickly not wearing my usual shadow outfit. It's safe in my bike. I had to get changes before I entered. The last thing I wanted is to get arrested because I looked like a spy in my tight leather suit which just screams deadly. I put on a tank top but I put on my belt which has my daggers hidden. I don't want to be completely unarmed right? I put on my leather pants as well as high heels as I hear shouting and people running up the stairs. They might not be coming doe me but I can't shake off the feeling that they are. I look outside in the car park to see a huge GMC Topkick and other cars similar to it. Looks like the government but I can't be sure. And that Topkick looks really familiar. I hear banging at my door and shouting.

"Open up!"

I clutch my blade to me and I crouch on the other side of the door. Luckily this isn't the first time something like this has happened so I decide to do the usual plan, act like a foreigner (which I am since I originally come from Spain) and act like I have no clue on what's going on. I put my Spanish accent on, making it think.

"Who-Who's there?!" I call out making my voice shake.

I press my ear to the door trying to listen properly.

"Just open the damn door!" shouts the same gruff, deep voice.

"Hide! You probably scared the poor girl," whispers the other guy.

His voice is a lot lighter but still deep.

"N-no! Leave me! I done nothing wrong!" I shout through the door, leaving out words so it makes my act seem more believable.

"It's the military," replies the softer voice.

It seems like he's trying to gain my trust. _The military? _That's new. I look through the peep hole and sure enough, there's two men dressed in military clothing. Not good. There's a man with blonde, brownish hair and he looks like an average man except with the uniform and big muscles. But the person next to him. He's huge! His muscles has muscles. He has a scar over his left eye. Speaking of eyes, his is super light blue, looking like it's close to glowing. His head is shaved bald and he has mixed skin colour. He has a sharp jaw, which has subtle around it. Oh yeah, and he has some type of tattoo on his arm but I can't tell what it is from here.

"Why you here?" I ask using poor grammar.

"If you don't open the door I'll knock it down!" threats the big one impatiently.

I'm guessing he's the Hide one. Whatever sort of name that is.

"No! You rude!" I reply smirking on the inside at his annoyance, as a little amusement fills me. Hey, who says I can't have a little fun?

"Why you little gl-" shouts Hide(?) but he is interrupted by the smaller man.

"Ahem! We just want to ask a few questions, then we'll leave ok?" questions the other one, making my attention turn to him.

Come to think of it, he looks familiar as well. I wonder where I've seen him. This could be a trap but still, if I don't comply the bug dude will probably knock the door down.

"Wait a moment. I not decent," I call through buying some time.

I quickly look through my apartment making sure all weapons are hidden and I put my dagger back in my belt hidden away, and I put a black jacket on to hide my belt a little.

"Just questions then leave?" I ask checking.

"For goodness sake fe-girl, open the door!" shouts the man.

His partner tells him off shortly before facing the door and answers, "Yes, now can you open the door please?"

Well, since he said please. I unlock the door before opening it.

"Thank you ma'am," says the nicer one while the bigger one just grunts.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I decide that I don't like him.

"Who-who are you?" I question again, making myself look scared.

"That doesn't matter. You just need to answer the questions, not ask them," grunts Hide(?)

Fine, the quicker they get out of here the better.

"We apologize for waking you up, miss?" says the smaller one (I'm just going to call them Mr Nice and Mr Rude)

"Natasha Jones," I lie, using the same fake name as earlier.

"Miss Jones, but this is very important and I'll appreciate if you co-operate," continues Mr Nice as Mr Rude glares at me, which I try my best not to return.

"Of course sir. Would you like some tea? Coffee?" I ask.

Hopefully, I can slip in some sedatives and escape while they're knocked out.

"No thanks," replies Mr Nice as Mr Rude shakes his head.

So that plan's gone. I sit down at the table gesturing for them to do the same which Mr Nice does but Mr Rude remains standing, not letting his guard down. Smart man.

"Where were you at midday?" questions Mr Nice getting straight to the point.

"At Mac Donalds," I answer honestly.

"Anyone with you?" questions Mr Nice.

"No, I on my own," I reply missing a word or two out.] to make it seem more believable.

"Was you chased?" questions Mr Nice.

"I do not understand," I reply trying not to give any info away as I fake confusion.

He passes a green folder across the table and I open it curiously before cursing inwardly at myself for being so stupid and careless. I show no feeling outside though, making me look calm. There was a photo of me on my motorbike with my helmet off, then a picture behind of Barricade on my tail.

"You were being followed," states Mr Nice.

"Sì," I answer nodding.

There's no point in lying, they have proof. I'm getting sloppy. I've never been caught on camera like that.

"Why was he after you?" questions Mr Nice as Mr Rude glares at me which I ignore.

"I don't know," I answer semi truthfully.

It could be many reasons.

"Why didn't you stop?" questions Mr Rude who has been silent until now.

"What?" I ask a little off guard by the question.

"He's a cop, why didn't you stop and pull over?" he rephrases.

Darn! What can you say to that? He and his car looked like Decepticons from a fictional movie? Yeah right. Hello looney bin. I rack my brain for answers and none are good. This gives more information than I'll like but...

"I...I um... I sort of have strong instincts. Runs in the family, that sort of thing and I um... how do I say? ...I got a bad vibe from him. I didn't trust him," I explain trying to act like I had to think hard about translating the words.

Come to think of it, my instincts are screaming at me to get away from Mr Rude. I watch them both closely as Mr Nice looks over to Mr Rude who shrugs a little, slightly unsure if I'm telling the truth before both of their attention turns back to me.

"So you have no idea at all?" questions the guy almost a pleading in his voice.

"No," I say shortly acting confused.

Mr Nice sighs looking a little guilty before saying, "I'm afraid, we're going to have to take you in."

"What?!" I exclaim, resisting the urge to throw my daggers in them so I can escape.

"That man is a dangerous criminal," states Mr Nice.

"How dangerous?" I ask curiously.

"You don't want to know," replies Mr Rude clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Psycopathic murder?" I guess interested.

"Heh, you can say that," says Mr Rude.

"How many has he killed?" I ask.

"More than I can count," states Mr Rude harshly, gritting his teeth.

The guy must of killed someone close to him. I can tell from his body language, absolute hatred. I wonder why I haven't heard of him.

'_Unless of course, he really is a Decepticon,' _my mind answers annoyingly.

I push that thought away focusing my mind.

"Why do you need me?" I ask my accent slipping a little.

"You are our only lead. He's been MIA for months and then he shows up chasing you," replies Mr Nice.

"I'll come on one condition," I reply.

"It's not a choice," growls Mr Rude narrowing his eyes.

"It is if you want my co-operation," I reply.

"Go on," says Mr Nice.

"I get there on MY motorbike," I stress.

"Denied," replies Mr Rude straight away not giving it a second thought.

"No deal then," I counter folding my arms.

"Why?" questions Mr Nice suspicious as well as curious.

"I'm not fond of tight spaces, especially if it's gonna be with him," I answer jerking my thumb towards Mr Rude.

He grunted and mumbled under his breath so quietly that even I couldn't pick up what he said. Probably insults towards me, no doubt.

"You won't escape?" questions Mr Nice.

"Would I stand a chance if I did?" I ask in return.

"I don't know you seem to escape Ba-the terrorist pretty easily," replies Mr Nice.

_True. _I smirk inside as I remember giving him the slip.

"How did you do that?" questions Mr Rude curiously as well as suspiciously.

"A magician never reveals her tricks. Besides, there was one of him, and there's lots of you," I reply, though I'm pretty sure I would be able to escape.

"You can as long as you give your full co-operation and you drive between us and the other military trucks with no attempt to escape," warns Mr Nice sternly.

Well I suppose I can agree to that, I mean I criminals word means nothing (well to most of them,) I don't have to stick to it. I've done it before. But to be fair, I only go back on my word when I figure out, they're going to double cross me.

"Sì, I agree," I reply with a nod before leaving with them, making sure I have everything.

Mr Nice leaves first and I follow behind until Mr Rude stops me.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you," warns Mr Rude growling.

"Most men do," I smirk coyly.

His brilliant blue eyes narrow at me in anger as he growls at me while I walk past, laughing on the inside.

My helmet firmly on this time, I drive on the interstate with 2 black cars in front and one behind with Mr Rude behind the wheel next to Mr Nice. I really need to find out their real names. I've been driving for hours now and I feel restricted, like a need to get away. I could of escaped hours ago like what my mind and instincts are telling me. But there's something telling me to carry on, to stay on the ride, not to escape. Like something big is going on or something is going to happen. I have a feeling it has something to do with my earlier accident and the police care. I don't normally let my curiousity overtake me but it's overpowering me for once. It's like a pull and it's telling me that whatever is going on, I don't want to miss this.

Before I know it, we're at some kind of base and I'm being escorted off my motorbike.

"Hey! You be careful with motorbike!" I call out putting my accent on and missing a word out.

"Don't worry ma'am, you'll have it back in no time," says Mr Nice guiding me to a room.

My guess is an interrogation room. _Yippee._

"We'll be right outside so don't try anything," warns Mr Rude.

I ignore him entering the room pretending to look nervous and confused. The room is plain with security cameras in the top corners. In the middle of the room is a table with chairs on two sides facing opposite each other. I sit down acting with drawn playing the part of a scared, confused innocent girl. A few minutes later, a man strolls in. His whole demeanor shouts arrogance and self importance. Thinking's he's bigger than everyone no matter who they are. A complete jerk. I'm going to have fun messing with his head.

"Argh! Can't you answer the question in ENGLISH?!"

Laughter bubbles up in me however I hold it in, putting fake confusion on my face as I see the same man having a paddy in front of me along with a few other people in frustration. I speak in Spanish, pretending I can't speak English.

"Eres todo un montón de idiotas," I say in a confused tone. That actually means, 'You're all a bunch of idiots,' but they don't know that.

"Speak English please!" shouts another man sitting opposite me, slamming his head on the table.

Suddenly, the door opens. Hopefully someone's come to take me away from these idiots.

"I got a translator," says someone coming in.

From the corner of my eye, I see Mr Rude enter with two other people. He stands in the right corner in front of me.

"Finally!" exclaims the arrogant man.

"He speaks Spanish," says the same man from before.

It looks like I'm going to have to mix things up a little.

"Can you translate this into Spanish?" asks the man pointing at the questions below.

"Sí," nods the translator, looking down.

_"Why was the police car chasing you?" _questions the man in Spanish.

"Non capisco," I reply which is Italian for I don't understand.

"She's not speaking Spanish," says the translator puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asks the arrogant man annoyed.

"That's not Spanish, maybe Italian?" suggests the man, making a guess.

"Non capisco. C'est quoi cette hotuire? Es vos confusaque?" I ask switching the language fluently.

"Is that German?" asks one man with a weak puzzled guess.

"No, I think it's French," replies the arrogant man acting like his guess is obviously the correct one.

"Enough!" orders Mr Rude shutting everyone up, creating silence.

"She was previously speaking Spanish, but it turned into Italian which turned into French and then to Latin. She's tricked you all," explains Mr Rude annoyed at their behaviour.

I frown at him, my mood changing immediately. Complete spoil sport. Before anyone can say anything, Mr Nice storms in looking well not so nice. He shows me my purse which I had to give to him. He opens it up, picking up my I.D card which says Natasha Jones.

"I checked your I.D and it says on the computer that you don't even exist so I picked it up and wham!" he exclaims and a lot of I.D cards stuck to each other pop out.

Namely all mine. All with different pictures with me in different wigs and make up, with different names.

"And then we checked them all. None exist not even a fake account," continues Mr Nice, shocking me even though I didn't dare show it.

Ok... That's weird. I set up lots of fake accounts and I double checked all of them. Has someone deleted them all? But in that case who?

"So who are you?" questions Mr Nice who is glaring at me at the moment along with everyone else.

I glare at him hard and they all tense up with a few men behind flinching.

"You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" I question a little annoyed.

Mr Rude and Mr Nice narrow their eyes at me.

"You speak perfect English?" asks the arrogant man behind in anger.

"Who are you? Are you a spy?" questions Mr Rude ignoring the other man.

"You think I'm a spy because I like to have a little fun messing with stuck up officials?" I answer with a question.

Before anyone can answer someone else enters. This room is staring to get crowded.

"The big guy would like to question her," states the man.

"But I'm not done!" exclaims the stuck up man.

"Give it a rest, Mr Rise. She's not going to co-operate with you," states Mr Rude.

At least, he's got one thing right. He grabs my arm and lifts me up. I stand up walking by him, with him gripping my arm (in a really strong grip) taking me out the room with Mr Nice on my other side.

"Treating me like a low common criminal," I complain.

"You didn't co-operate," states Mr Nice.

"Well don't stick me in a room with arrogant stuck up officials who think they're better than everyone else," I retort.

They didn't reply to I decide to continue.

"Look I haven't done anything wrong really," I add on.

Mr Nice sighs before saying, "No. But you might know some vital information."

"It's important that you tell us the truth and give us all the information you know, kid," states Mr Rude.

"Kid, seriously? I'm legally an adult," I reply.

"Yeah right," scoffs Mr Rude.

Ok...I clearly look like an adult, I mean yeah I don't look like I'm 30 but old enough that I clearly look like an adult.

"I still don't know your names," I point out curiously.

"You still don't need to know," retorts Mr Rude.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to call you Mr Rude and the other guy Mr Nice," I comment.

I hear Mr Nice stifle a laugh while Mr Rude glares at me which is completely pointless.

"If you want I could call you worser things," I continue unfazed by him trying to intimidate him just before we all stop outside a steel door that looks a lot like other doors.

"I suppose I should tell you his name otherwise he might squash you. He's Ron Hide," states Mr Nice.

So that's who Mr Rude is. Makes sense. He's a pain in my-

"And I'm Major Lennox," continues Mr Nice.

_What?! _My body freezes as my brain tries to take in what's happening. _No double flipping way. _I thought he looked familiar. No, this is just another huge coincidence. Or a really freaky prank. Before I can think of another sentence, I'm pushed into room.

"Ok, what the heck's going on here? I swear if this is some prank-" I rant but I stop as someone tries to push me in a seat, however, my instincts finally kick in and I dodge, stopping myself from twisting the punk's arm off.

"Don't touch me," I hiss glaring at him.

The punk cringes at the glare before backing off.

"That goes to all you army boys," I warn before sitting down myself crossing my arms.

In front of me is a microphone and a screen showing sound waves. My guess is that they want me to communicate with the big guy but they want his identity to remain a secret.

"I'll ask again, what the heck's going on?" I growl annoyed.

I'm losing my patience. I don't like being kept out the loop. Before anyone else has a chance to speak, a voice speaks which makes my heart stop. I know it's happened a lot recently but it feels like I'm on the brink of insanity. I feel like I've been tossed into Wonderland and then tossed around again as cold dread fills me.

"Greetings Miss, I would like to-"

However, I didn't hear the rest as I storm out the room quickly without saying a word, stunning a lot of people. Lots of people follow me quickly telling me to come back or else but I ignore them. I think Hide and Lennox follow behind me confused.

"Miss, you can't go in there," protests a woman but I barge through, not quite sure what's drawing me in there.

I nearly stop walking as my eyes nearly fall out of its sockets.

"No...No... !" I scream in denial, walking in the middle of the room.

Right around me are cars. Not just any cars. No. There's a search and rescue Hummer H2, the same black GMC Topkick as earlier. A silver Chevrolet Corvette, Stingray Concept and in the middle a massive Peterbilt 379 semi truck.

"No! You're not real!" I yell at them.

I probably look crazy yelling at the cars but I don't care.

"Who?" questions Lennox.

"Who do you think?! Ratchet! IronHide! Sideswipe! And Optimus _freaking_ Prime!" I yell nearly screaming.

However, none of them move to my dismay.

"Miss, you really need to-" starts Ron Hide who is obviously IronHide as he grabs my arm.

"Can it IronHide! Ron Hide? I mean seriously that's almost as bad as Barry Cade!" I exclaim as I whirl round on him, shoving my arm away.

"Barry Cade?" questions IronHide confused.

"Look Miss-" starts Will but I cut him off.

"And you! That was so obvious! Why the heck didn't I see it before?! I thought I saw you somewhere and I have! You're close friends with the Cybertronians!" I shout pointing a finger at him viciously.

"Miss, there's no IronHide. None of the cars are alive," starts another man I recognise as Robert Epps.

"Epps! This is unreal! You're all not admitting it?" I question at the end my voice going softer.

They all look at each other unsure and my face darkens.

"Fine. I'll make you come out," I growl, my voice dangerously low.

Before anyone can do anything, I pull a gun out from the holster on Epps' hip and start shooting at the nearest car which happens to be Ironhide. I shoot multiple times and I hear shouting behind me but it's too late. Epps and another solider pull me back taking the gun with them. I hear static for a spilt second before I hear and see the truck move quickly. I step back as I see parts separate and go together. I hear sounds of transformation around me. It seems like time slowed down. I spin in a circle as watching them all transform. It actually takes my breath away and trust me that's a hard thing to do. It actually looks quite beautiful and wonderful (I refuse to say magical.) Everything looks amazing until I remember that I'm the one who peeved him off. Ironhide lets out a roar as he fully transforms. I take another step back as the soldiers gape up in shock and my hand automatically goes to my blades ready for battle. Even if it is with a giant alien mech. Thankfully Sideswipe and Ratchet holds him back as he tries to dive at me.

"Ironhide! Stop!" shouts Ratchet as he struggles slightly to pull him back.

"Ironhide, yield!" orders a strong voice.

That voice can only belong to Optimus Prime. I turn round and wow! I knew he was massive but man is he tall! He carries an air around him that makes you obey his every command. An authority air around him but more glorious.

"But Optimus-" protests Ironhide trying to break free.

"No, Ironhide. We do not harm humans," orders Optimus firmly.

He didn't even have to shout. That's quite amazing from my experience. Normally someone gets through by yelling to show that you've angered them but that's not the case here. While no one looks, I slowly remove my hand from my dagger, not taking my eyes off Ironhide whose optics is on Optimus Prime before locking with my eyes. Ironhide seems to be trying to blow me up on the spot with his optics. I hold my own well not breaking eye contact. Ironhide seems to hesitate for a bit before stepping back with a hmph folding his arms after Ratchet and Sideswipe release him. I give a small smirk before turning to Optimus as he speaks.

"Miss Jones, was that really necessary?" asks Optimus sounding a little tired.

"Well, you guys weren't revealing yourself. I had to do something," I answer innocently.

I hear Ironhide grumble under his breath about stupid femmes.

"So Miss Jones you know of our existence?" questions Optimus.

"Know of you? Of course. Everyone does. I know quite a bit being the average fan. I mean there's Sideswipe who relies on his speed and skill in his fights. He's an amazing warrior especially with his twin Sunstreaker. There's Ratchet, the grumpy medic who loves throwing wrenches about even though he's not fond of fighting. And then there's Ironhide who loves his awesome cannons and weapons. And then there's you. Optimus Prime! I don't even know where to begin," I explain shocking them as I step out of character with my fangirl side showing out looking up at Prime, my back to Ironhide.

It was then I realized how that sounded and I could sense Ironhide's mouth open.

"And Ironhide if you even dare say I'm a Decepticon spy I swear when you're in recharge, I'll tear you apart so badly that no one's going to tell what's your face and what's your butt," I threat.

That earned a few laughs from the soldiers and a whistle from Sides.

"She's good," laughs Sideswipe.

"See Optimus! She's like Soundwave! She can read my thoughts! We need to get rid of her immediately!" exclaims Ironhide offending me as my already thin patience starts to wear out.

"That's it!" I shout annoyed and I'm hold back by Lennox and Epps as I try to reach Ironhide.

I've been harassed by the Decepticons and now I've been called a spy for the Decepti-creeps. Seriously?! I have had hardly any sleep and I'm still a little injured from the explosion. I'm in no mood for this. I try to get through to Ironhide to rip his plates off as he brings his cannons out, warming them up.

"Woah! Calm down girl!" exclaims Epps holding me back.

"Geez! What did you have for breakfast?" questions Lennox.

"Enough!" orders Optimus his voice raising as his optics narrow.

I stop begrudgingly and cross my arms glaring at Ironhide as he puts his cannons away while gladly returning my glare.

"Ok, let's talk about this," suggests Ratchet.

My body tenses up as alarm bells go off in my head. I unfold my arms, shifting my eyes off Ironhide. I've read fanfictions. I know what's going to happen. I'm going to be locked away or prodded by Sector 7 or something like that. That will not happen I won't let it.

"No, I want to go home," I state clearly.

"You can't do that," says Lennox awkwardly.

"So you're keeping me prisoner?" I ask but more of a statement.

"No...well..." stammers Lennox unsure what to say.

"If I'm not a prisoner I should be allowed to leave," I reply trying to think of ways to escape.

My eyes dart around as start to feel trapped. I feel like everything's starting to close up on me. I force myself to breathe. I look around to see everyone giving each other uneasily, almost guiltily looks.

Epps steps forward and starts to explain, "You can't leave yet. You know top secret information."

My eyes narrow in anger. Just what I thought.

"No. You can't keep me prisoner," I protest, my muscles tensing ready for a fight as Lennox, Epps and another soldier stands around me.

Lennox opens his mouth and starts to speak, "Look just-"

But he doesn't have a chance to say anymore because he goes to grab me, firing up my instincts making me grab his wrist tightly. Everyone looks at me in shock with my quick reflexes. My eyes narrow dangerously as I speak.

"Bad move," I growl.

The other soldier tries to grab me from behind but I do a round house kick, knocking all three of them over. Without even a second glance, I run towards the open hanger door, pressing the emergency button on my belt.

"Hey! Stop her!" I hear a soldier order.

To get to the hanger door I have to go through some of the Autobots. Hopefully, it will be easier than it sounds. Ironhide tries to grab me but I dodge going under his legs.

"Hey come here, you little," starts Ironhide but Lennox interrupts him as he and some others run after me.

"Calm down, Alicia!" shouts Lennox, however I ignore him.

Nothing can stop me from leaving. I won't be caught. My heart thumps faster, causing my pulse to quicken. My senses heightened. I focus on my goal and black everything out. Escape. I need to escape. My body screams for it. I see arms of soldiers try to grab me but I dodge skillfully, tripping a few up that are too close. I finally reach outside to see some fighter jets and tanks. However, I don't dwell on the scenery long as I take a left and then right. _Come on! Where is it?_ I stop, looking left and right. No sign of it. _Come on_.

"Wait, Alicia!" I hear Epps yell as I turn around to face them.

I see Lennox and Epps ahead and close to me.

"Sorry boys, but I'm on a tight schedule," I say evenly.

"Please Alicia, just-" starts Lennox but whatever he's going to say is cut off by a sound of an engine.

My motorbike's engine that's just arrived behind me. I give a smirk before saying, "See ya boys."

I hop on quickly, putting my helmet on, giving a rev before speeding off.

"Someone catch her now!" I hear Lennox order.

"She can't escape!" orders Ironhide.

I steer through, passing people and transport easily before I hear the sounds of transformation. I better hurry up. I know I'm good but I'm not that good. I can't outrun all the Autobots. I look in the side mirror to see a few military trucks behind me as well as Ironhide and Ratchet but what about the others? I look straight ahead of me to see Optimus with his big trailer in front of me, horizontally. So that's where he is. If I don't break I'll crash into him...or...I smirk as I think of a plan. Optimus won't hurt a human and he wont allow a human to et hurt if he can prevent it. I bring my bike low near the ground, skidding getting closer to Optimus surprising everyone. Optimus' axels rise like I planned allowing me to skid under him. I use my body strength to push my bike upwards, speeding off. The other Autobots following me are forced to break so they don't crash into Optimus. I give a small grin as I speed up before I frown because I start to hear static from my ear piece which I didn't turn on. This causes my confusion to rise before I hear a voice.

"Human, turn back," orders Sideswipe through my ear pod.

"It's Vi, not human," I growl before immediately scolding myself.

I should of never had said my name.

"Fine then. Vi. Turn back," repeats Sideswipe.

"Sorry Sides, but I like my freedom," I reply stirring around objects.

"How do you know so much about me?" questions Sideswipe curiously and suspiciously.

"Spooky, isn't it?" I ask, trying to scare him a little.

"You didn't answer my question," states Sideswipe.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I answer firmly.

"That doesn't matter right now. Look this is just a big misunderstanding-" starts Sideswipe but I interrupt.

"Misunderstanding? I understand perfectly. You guys want to lock me up," I hiss defensively as my movements and body is on autopilot as I argue.

"We just want to talk, Vi. You running away is just going to make things worse," says Sideswipe. gently being cautious.

"I've been running my whole life. I'll be surprise if you can find me after I'm on the road," I state coldly as the wind wipes back any stray hair from my helmet.

"So you're a coward," replies Sideswipe.

"No, I'm a survivor," I deny.

"Just comeback-" starts Sideswipe but I cut him off.

"No, I will not be locked away. I won't," I growl speeding up.

I hear him sigh before I hear him say, "Well I tried."

_Tried? What's he- _

Before I can finish that though I hear gunshots and I give a shout of surprise as my tires puncture and my motorbike starts swinging about. I hold on tightly pressing down on my brakes. My bike starts to skid on its side on the concrete, making my arm catch the road, causing road burn. I give a shout of pain as my bike skids into some crates, effectively stopping me. Everything goes black for a second and my muscles weaken and they feel so heavy. I hear some shouts and I open my eyes. Black dots clouds my vision as everything spins around me.

"Hey! Over there!" yells a voice, raising alarm in me in my sluggish state.

I force myself to get up and I shake my head to clear my vision before taking off in a weak run. Pain surges through my left leg but I ignore as I see an open gate ahead.

_Yes! I'm free!_

I reach my hand out to grab the side of the gate but suddenly, something tackles me. Hard. The wind is roughly knocked out of me and someone pins me to a different part of the gate, holding my arms behind my back.

"No!" I scream in anger.

I was so close. Damn it all! I start to desperately struggle urgently, against my captor whom I can't see. He bashes me against the gate and uses his weight to pin me tighter but I don't give up.

"You lose, fleshy," I hear my captor say and my eyes widen in recognition.

"Sides! Don't do this! I can't! Can't! Be locked away!" I plead mostly acting, hoping he'll let me go out of pity.

However he doesn't buy into it. This makes me struggle violently against him more as I see his convertible nearby. I see the other Autobots roll up, witnessing the scene. I growl as Sideswipe puts handcuffs on my wrist tensing my muscles before I let my body go numb as I give up for now. I'm too tired to deal with it. They want to lock me up? Fine. I'l just escape once I've gained my strength. Sideswipe turns me around and I see Lennox and Epps get out of Ironhide before the Autobots transform in their bipedal mode surrounding us.

"Good work Sideswipe," praises Prime.

I growl, glaring at each one of them as my eyes narrow, making some soldiers cringe or flinch. Some soldiers grab onto me as Sideswipe lets me go and he sizzles out of existence as the real him transforms. I give him an ice cold glare before he averts his eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's lock her up," I hear Lennox say before I'm roughly pushed forward. I give a hiss as my arm is badly provoked before they lead me away to a cell.

Why is everything not black and white anymore? My world is spinning and shattering around me. Is this what madness is? Everything seems upside down and I'm right side up. Or is it the opposite? Nothing makes sense. Did it ever? Is any of this real? Or is this a figment of my imagination? I can't lie this time. I can't lie to myself and say everything's ok. I can't say everything will make sense. My world is swirling with new colours and I'm pushed into a direction where I don't like it's going. I have no clue of the destination. It looks like i can't get off this ride. I guess I'm just going to have to tag along and improvise.


	4. The truth comes out

Hey guys! I'm on holiday and I'm using my brother's internet to post the new chapter up so don't expect me to put a new chapter up until at least another week. Absolutely love the reviews and favs along with alert. Keep them coming guys, they make me so happy :) I was going to leave it last week with her just meeting the Autobots but I thought that was too cruel. So let's see what you guys think.

The first review of chapter 3.

**TheGhost129:** NUUU D:

I know! Poor Vi. They're treating her like some criminal. (Love this review btw)

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98**: Oh please please PLEASE! hurry up with next chapter

I'll try my best. I might update it either every week or every two weeks. It depends if I have the time. But I'll try. Glad you enjoy it though :)

**movielover123456**: This is sooooooooo good! I love it! Please update soon!

Glad you love it. I'm sooooooooo glad I'm not the only one who loves my story. I'll try my best to update.

**Autobotsrawesome:** I can't wait for the next chapter this story s Is awesome.

I couldn't wait to write more chapters. Aww...I'm glad you think it's awesome :D

**WingBladeWeaver1357**: WOW! I love the long chap! And I also love Vi acting like she's not a spy to Mr. Rise! Hilarious! And again, poor Vi... Getting suspected as a Decepti-creep spy. I hope she escapes! Go Vi!

Update soon :D ;)

This review made me smile like an idiot for ages. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do try to make it funny for my readers. Yeah, poor Vi. Hopefully it'll get better...or worse. Unfortunately, she is dealing with Ironhide and she has an usual amount of knowledge of the Autobots so they're gonna think she's a spy for a bit. I hope she escapes as well. Go Vi! I'll try to update soon ;)

**Guest2:** I was too lazy to log in on my account(just sayin). Anyway I love love LOOOVVVEEE! this story so far. You have got to continue. I love the chase against Vi and Sideswipe. Aaaaahhhh keep it up

Don't worry, I do that all the time. I'm just glad you reviewed. I'm happy you love love LOOOVVVEEE my story :D Don't worry, I will continue this. I loved writing about the chase, I tried to write it as exciting as possible. Don't worry I will.

**Shannon the chameleon: **omg love this so freakin much can't wait for next chappie

I love it as well! This review again put a stupid smile on my face as did all the reviews. I'll try to update ASAP.

Oh yeah, btw, i don't own Transformers :'( (So sad, so sad) Hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to review and fav :)

* * *

Chapter 4

I'm standing right in front of my cell. I've memorized every hall I've seen on the way to my cell. I may of gave in but that doesn't mean I've given up. I just need to get my strength back, but there's no way I'm falling asleep in the cell, they might relocate me or something. A few cells stand in front of me. A few for humans, a few for bots. I'm shoved forward a little, resulting in a growl escaping me.

"In you go," says one of the soldiers opening the cell door.

"I want to go in the bigger one," I state firmly.

"What? The cybertronian cell? They're for the bots," replies the guy with one eye brow raised.

"Then it'll be harder for me to get out," I say evenly.

The soldiers all give each other uneasy glances at each other unsure of what to do.

"Why not?" shrugs one of the soldiers.

So they shut the prison gate and I get put in the bigger one with the cuffs still on. The Cybertronian cell has no gates or doors but I've read enough fanfictions to know what's going to happen next. I turn around and sure enough I'm right. A blue shield like barrier lights up, preventing me from escaping. I get my handcuffs off easily with some hidden hair clips up my sleeve. I feel oddly vulnerable without my assassin suit on. I throw my handcuffs to the shield to see what it does. My question is answered as it sparks and electrocutes the handcuffs. This catches a few guards attention.

"Hey! How did you get them off?" demands one of the guards.

I ignore them and look around. There's no where for me to sit, since the berth is to high up. I do some stretches, confusing the guards before dropping down and start doing some press ups. I may be in a cell but I'm not lazying about.

A few hours have gone by but nothing has happened. I've had a few government officials come in and demand what I'm doing here and blah, blah, blah! I've just ignored them which annoyed them and made a few throw tantrums. I'm still exercising but at the moments I'm just doing some sit ups. Ive had a few breaks and rested a little and to be honest, my body's on autopilot. My mind just keeps thinking back to everything that's happened. I mean the transformers are real! It wasn't just some stupid prank, it was actually Barricade who was chasing me. I manage to slip away from a con. Man, is he going to be peeved. Before I can think any more on the subject, I hear the door open. Probably some government official. I ignore whoever it is and carry on with my workout.

"Why is she in a Cybertronian cell?" questions a familiar voice.

One that belongs to Mr William Lennox.

"She requested it and we saw no harm in it, so why not Sir?" responders a guard.

He must of nodded because I didn't hear him respond until a minute later where he walks in front of my cell.

"Is she working out? How long has she been doing that?" asks Lennox sounding confused and curious.

"Ever since she got here," answers the guard.

"What? And no sleep?" asks Lennox surprised.

"No sir," answers the guard respectfully.

"Where's her handcuffs?" questions Lennox confused.

"Well sir...um..." starts the guard unsure of how to answer.

Instead he looks at the crippled, burnt handcuffs on the floor in my cell and Lennox follows his gaze. Once he sees the broken handcuffs his eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"I see..." trails off Lennox.

"We need you in the interrogation room. Are you going to come peacefully or not?" asks Lennox serious, as he folds his arms.

I carry on working out but I reply this time.

"It depends," I answer.

"On what?" questions Lennox uncertain.

"If I'm handcuffed and pushed. I know how to walk I don't need any help," I comment.

"How do I know you won't escape?" asks Lennox.

"I could of escaped on the way here," I point out.

"You tried to escape earlier," replies Lennox.

"And look how that turned out," i retort.

"Fine," agrees Lennox.

"But sir-" states a guard.

"Don't question me," replies Lennox successfully winning the barely begun argument.

The guard relunctunly pulls a switch that turns off the blue shield. I stand up and walk towards him, the other guard close by making me growl.

"You didn't say anything about an escort," remarks Lennox smugly.

He's got me there. I didn't reply and follow them out. The question is though will i be questioned by the stuck up officials or the Autobots?

And the answer is stuck up officials. One by one they come in, flaunting how important they are. I admit a few wasn't bad but I gave all of them the same treatment: silence. I turn my head to look at the mirror which everyone can see through the other side. I have no idea who it is but I glare at it, through the mirror, hoping to freak them out as I wait for my next so called interrogator. This time more than one person enters the room. First Lennox and Epps, then good old Hide but in his holoform followed by a man I am unfamiliar with but I feel like I've met him before. By his electric blue eyes I'm guessing an autobot and guessing by his air of authority that makes my back goes straighter. I'll say it's the bug bot himself: Optimus Prime. He's tall as a human like really tall and well built. In military uniform though. He has my whole attention but I don't show it by messing with my nails, feigning disinterest. Ironhide gives a growl from my disrespect but I ignore him.

"Please state your name," says Lennox.

I wasn't going to reply but I actually respect him. I mean he faced Decepticons and deals with Galloway.

"You know my name," I reply plainly.

"No I don't. You told me your name is Alicia Jones but you have no record. Then you told Sideswipe your name is Vi in a slip of the tounge," explains Lennox making me curse inwardly in Spanish.

"Fine, my name is Violent Sedis," I answer before continuing, "Vi for short."

Epps gives a nod before holding his ear piece and speaking in whispers, which I picked up easily with my advance hearing. Prime steps forward stealing my attention. I felt like I should give a salute but I resist.

"Miss Sedis. Do you know why you was chased yesterday?" questions Prime formally.

"Why? No. Who by? My guess is Barricade whose fake name was Barry Cade. That's basically worse than Ron Hide," I answer earning a grunt off Ironhide.

"How did you know it was Barricade?" asks Prime.

"You mean besides the bad fake name? Well his eyes were a red colour. His alt mode is a mustang police car and it had 643 on it as well as the Deception symbol so yes, it was pretty obvious," I reply dryly.

"How did you escape Barricade?" questions Prime.

"What can I say? I'm a talented driver," I reply smirking.

I hear Ironhide grumble under his breath.

"So you managed to escape one of the best Decepticon's scouts?" asks Prime skeptically.

That is weird now that I think of it.

"Yes," I reply firmly.

Epps steps forward after receiving a message.

"Just got word from our guys. There is no Violent Sedis. She doesn't exist," reveals Epps.

Ironhide growls and storms up to me in front of the desk and slams his fists on the table.

"Enough lies human! Who do you work for and what is your real name?" demands Ironhide angrily.

"That is my real name. But no one knows that because I don't go by that name. My criminal name is Shadow. Check the FBI, CIA, M.I.9, etc top most wanted list," I say annoyed.

"Why would you be on there?" questions Lennox.

"Parking tickets," I answer sarcastically.

"That name isn't on the records either guys. There isn't any known activity by anyone called Shadow," adds in Epps.

WHAT?! I nearly fall off my chair in shock and surprised. My feet firmly on the ground. Not to toot my horn or anything, I'm not proud of what I do but I'm legendary in the criminal world. I'm so good no one even knew what gender the Shadow is well until now. I hear Ironhide growl and start ranting at me about telling the truth and if I don't then I'm going to face his cannons but I ignore him as my mind goes into overdrive thinking of any answers. _What's going on? I don't understand. Why have I vanished off records? I was on the record the other day before...before the Transformers were real to me._

"Damn..." I breathe out, making Ironhide stop his ranting and everyone focus' their attention on me.

_What if I'm transported to a different universe? One where Transformers are real and I don't exist? Well in that case, I'm screwed._

"What is it?" questions Lennox as I'm tempted to head butt the table as I glare at it.

"It doesn't matter," I reply smoothly.

"Miss Sedis, how do you know of us?" asks Prime going to the question I was dreading the most.

"I want a lawyer," I dodge, refusing to answer the question.

"People who don't exist don't get a lawyer," retorts Epps making me growl in annoyance.

I need to prove that I'm real somehow.

"How do you know of us femme?" growls Ironhide making me hiss but other that that I don't answer making him angrier.

"Answer me!" demands Ironhide, making me angrier.

I'm seriously at my breaking point. If I'm pushed too far, a dagger will go through everyone here no matter who they are and I don't want that.

"No," I growl out trying to hold in my anger.

"Why?!" questions Ironhide.

"Because you're not real!" I yell snapping at him, shocking everyone.

Ironhide is yet again the first one to recover to my annoyance.

"What?" questions Ironhide.

I start cursing in Spanish but out loud this time. _I'm so stupid!_

"What do you mean?" questions Prime.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I mutter quietly but the Autobots have sensitive hearing so they picked up on it anyway and they look at each other in confusion.

"Miss Sedis if you give us useful information you can have things in return," offers Prime trying to appeal to me.

"Like what?" I question interested.

"Well you must be uncomfortable in your cell-" before Lennox can carry on I interrupt.

"Actually, it's one of the nicest cells I've ever been in," I interrupt honestly.

"What?" asks Epps in disbelief.

"Well, it has no spider webs. It's not dusty, it's quite clean for a cell. It's not damp. There's no perverted guards. I get a meal, I'm guessing 3 times a day or else it will go against the human rights. As well as all of that, there are no dead bodies and I don't have to share with anyone, especially someone whose dying," I explain.

I'm actually being truthful about this. I don't get beat up or tortured considering this is a legal government agency.

"But there's no privacy. No shower or toilet," counters Lennox.

"I've been in worse. A lot worse," I shrug.

"So you get caught a lot?" questions Ironhide with a hint of a smirk.

"Rarely. If I ever do, I let them take in me so I can destroy them from the inside out. Not once have I been caught by the police or government," I answer.

"By who then?" asks Ironhide curiously.

"Sometimes the head of the mobsters, the mafia, terrorists, that sort of thing," I reply casually.

"We can offer medical attention. You must of gotten harmed when your motorbike crashed into the crates," suggests Prime.

"Taken care of," I answer.

I take my jacket off showing a ripped up bit of cloth wrapped around my arm before putting my jacket back on. I've secured my leg as well and it should be ok soon.

"What about infections?" questions Epps.

"Taken care of," I answer. I have medical equipment in my belt. (I know it's sounds like Batman's belt but I can't carry all of that in a jacket that I won't be wearing most of the time)

"So you have medical knowledge?" questions Prime curiously.

I resist the urge to say 'Yes Sir!' and instead I reply, "In the type of life I live, you don't last very long without medical knowledge."

"There has to be something," insists Ironhide.

"Freedom," I answer.

"We'll give you some privileges to roam round the base in some areas like the cafeteria, rec room, etc," replies Lennox.

"No deal," I deny.

"Isn't there something else?" asks Epps.

"Well...I suppose there is," I say thinking.

"Well what is it?" questions Lennox.

"I want those freedom rights. As well as my own room with a shower and a toilet. I don't want an escort on my back 24/7. I don't want anyone treating me like dirt or I will not be responsible for my actions. I will not be questioned by stuck up officials," I propose folding my arms.

"I think that can be arranged. Anything else?" asks Lennox.

"Yes. My motorbike and you have to believe what I say no matter how crazy it sounds, because I'm being honest," I finish firmly.

Everyone looks at each other uneasily and it seems like they're having a secret conversation.

"You promise it's the truth?" asks Prime.

"On my life," I answer firmly, my voice not wavering in the slightest.

"Prime, she's hooked up to the lie detector so we'll know if she lies," comments Lennox.

Prime gives a nod and asks me, "Who do you work for?"

That wasn't the question I was expecting but...

"Myself," I answer truthfully.

"Why was Barricade after you?" questions Prime.

"I don't know. I really don't understand it myself. I didn't even know you was real until Barricade. I haven't come in contact with anyone or thing that is remotely Cybertronian until i was chased. I'm not special in any way. I have no clue," I answer honestly.

"How do you know of us?" asks Prime.

_Here we go._

"I'm from an alternate reality where transformers aren't real and they're just a popular franchise. Movies, cartoons, toys, even lunch boxes," I answer very quickly.

Everyone keeps silence as time ticks by shock and alarm on their faces. And guess who's the first to recover. Good old Hide.

"Prime, she's lier. An obvious Decepticon spy. Permission to terminate?" requests Ironhide.

"It's the truth," I grit out.

"Miss Sedis, have you ever took a physiological test?" offers Epps, annoying me further.

"I'm not crazy. It's the truth," I repeat through gritted teeth.

"Explain yourself," orders Lennox serious.

"Everything was normal a few days ago. I don't understand how I got here. I was on a special mission and then..." I trail off as I realize how it happened.

My mind flashes back to the mission and I remember how the machine turned on, on it's own and the flash of light.

"Then what?" probes Ironhide snapping me out of my memory.

"Then machine turned on," I state before cursing in Spanish and English, cursing Deconi's name.

"What machine?" asks Epps curiously.

"There was a machine there. A big circular shape. They was going too bring back someone worse than Hitler. It was a time travel machine. Instead it brought me here. But how?" I explain, my voice getting quieter as I speak mostly to myself.

"Time travel? This sounds crazier by the second," comments Epps.

"I know. But it's true. The machine turned itself on," I say, resisting the urge to pace as I think.

"This doesn't make any sense," comments Lennox.

It doesn't, unless...

"No. It makes perfect sense," I say, making everyone look at me weirdly.

"When I woke up, I thought I was in the same facility. Everything was in ruins as it should be and I thought the machine was reduced to ashes. What if it wasn't? What if someone on this side turned it on and then moved it while I was unconscious to make me think it was destroyed?" I ramble as my mind runs at at million miles per hour.

"Why do you think there's one this side?" questions Lennox.

"It can only transport you to another machine to make a link from one end to the other,"I explain.

"That would make sense if it's all true," replies Ironhide.

"I don't have to answer to you. If you don't believe me, that's your problem," I retort annoyed with him.

"What about you not being on the system?" questions Lennox.

"I don't think I was born in this world. There's bound to be other differences between our worlds," I answer.

"That would explain it," comments Epps.

_Thank you Epps. He's my new favourite person. _I give Ironhide a smug look making him growl, filling me with amusement.

"Well Optimus?" asks Lennox.

"So far this does all make sense-" insert smug look at Ironhide here- "but we need time to go over the information," replies Prime.

I can deal with that. I give a nod in approval

"Meanwhile, you'll be escorted back to your cell," continues Prime.

"Don't forget your end of the bargain, Prime," I remind sternly.

"That's if what you say is true," comments Ironhide.

"Which it is," I reply.

This time Ironhide doesn't grace me with a real answer. He just gives a snort in return, making me roll my eyes.

"Anything else?" I ask wanting to get this over with.

"Actually yes. Why did you request the Cybertronian brig?" questions Prime.

"Is there any reason why I can't?" I reply back, dodging the original question.

"No. But curious as to why," answers back Prim.

"Curiousity. I wanted to see what it's like to be in a Cybertronain cell?" I lie smoothly.

"Am I free to go?" I question fed up with the interrogation.

Prime nods so I stand up and I immediately feel a strong grip around my arm.

"Look, I know it's hard to keep your hands off me but I like my personal space," I comment, resisting the urge to flip Ironhide over my shoulder, mostly because I don't even know if I can do that.

I hear Lennox and Epps hold in their laughter as they cover their mouths.

"You shall be escorted whether you like it or not," growls Ironhide ignoring my comment.

"What? You don't trust me?" I ask acting innocently.

"Oh, I trust you. I trust you won't lubricate on me like some rodent and that's it," replies Ironhide referring to Mojo.

"Is that why you're so rusty?" I retort.

"I rather be rusty than squishy," retorts Ironhide smartly.

"Rather be squishy than ancient," I reply smirking.

"Respect your elders, kid," remarks Ironhide.

"Kid? I'm a lady. Get it right gramps," I comment.

"Lady? Ha! And I'm in no way you're creators mech creator. It's illogical," replies Ironhide resulting in me rolling my eyes.

"And I'm glad it is," I comment.

"Pshh! You'll be lucky if you was my grandchild," replies Ironhide.

"I'll be dead from embarrassment if I was related to you," I retort.

Ironhide turns to Lennox and Epps with a glare as they start chuckling.

"Ahem. Should we carry on?" questions Prime.

I give a nod forgetting about the batter.

"It's a honour meeting you Prime," I nod.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Sedis," nods Prime politely.

"Lennox, Epps," I nod in respect, surprising them a little.

"And Ironhide, good riddance," I say with a mock salute.

"Don't forget I'm escorting you," growls Ironhide.

"Really can't stay away, can you?" I wink resulting in a grunt from Ironhide.

"Come on lady. I'll show you you're chambers," comments Ironhide sarcastically.

"Such a gentleman," I reply sarcastically as he leads the way.

"See ya, boys," I say with a wink before leaving.

Immediately two guards go towards me to grab me but I give a warning hiss. Ironhide looks over my shoulder to see us.

"There's no need. I've got this," states Ironhide.

The guards look at each other uneasily, wondering if they should obey him.

"You heard him boys. Chop, chop," I say with a hint of a smirk.

They give me a glare which I gladly return, making them flinch. I turn my gaze to Ironhide.

"Shall we?" I ask.

He nods simply and we walk off towards my temporary 'room'. On the way back to the cell, it's strangely quiet. Ironhide seems like he's thinking over something and I'm too exhausted to speak. Of course I don't show it. To do so would be a sign of weakness. I hold my head high with my back straight, walking confidently as the the two guards stroll behind. It isn't until I finally stand in front of my cell I relax for a second. One of the guards opens the gate to the human cell. Wait!

"I'm staying in the Cybertronian cell," I comment, taking a small step back.

"Not this time," replies Ironhide from behind me.

"But why not?" I question turning to face him.

"We need the Cybertronian cell free for emergencies," answers Ironhide.

"And by emergencies you mean to stop you from killing Sideswipe when he's up to his pranks," I reply.

He looks at me in shock before recovering quite quickly to his credits.

"Something like that," replies Ironhide before he gestures for me to step inside which I do.

I walk in with a bit of hesitation. As soon as I do I feel trapped. I turn around as I hear the door shut behind me, my eyes narrowing slightly. It helps that I don't have handcuffs on but I still feel uneasy.

"Might as well catch some sleep. According to Lennox, your species need regular recharge sessions, which you haven't been getting enough of," comments Ironhide.

"Aww...worried are we?" I say mockingly.

"No. Slightly interested. You must be exhausted," says Ironhide.

"Smart," I comment, confusing him. "But if you want information just ask. I know every trick in and outside the book. I know every interrogation technique so you'll get nothing out of me that way."

His eyes narrow at me, knowing he's been caught.

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want to ask me?" I ask, wanting to know what he's trying to find out.

"Are you human?" questions Ironhide instantly.

For some reason, that doesn't surprise me.

"Yes," I answer with no hesitation.

"Why should I believe you?" questions Ironhide.

"Why ask me a question if you think I'm just going to lie?" I ask back smartly, making his eyes narrow at me.

"Scan me, go ahead. I have nothing to hide," I offer with my arms at my sides as I stand still.

"You could disguise your signature if you're a pretender," replies Ironhide.

"Then do a deep thorough scan," I reply.

His icy blue eyes narrow at me as he glares at me. I gladly return it with a icy glare of my own. The guards look at each other uneasily as we continue to glare at each other. I can see that he's trying to find something in my facial features, in my eyes. However, I keep them well guarded. My expression shows no emotion as does my eyes that bore into his own. Our stare down only last seconds but it feels like hours until he gives up and starts to walk away. I turn away as well and lie on the metal concrete they call a bed. My mind starts wandering away as thoughts occupy my mind. A lot has happened in the last 24hours. I've met my childhood heroes... and they see me as a Decepticon spy..._great. _Exactly how I wanted to to meet them. It's crazy how a few days ago they didn't exist and now... What happened to the others? Is everyone ok? Did they make it out? As long as Deconi's dead, it doesn't matter. That pit-scrawn is probably dead, there's no way he could of survived the explosion. Well, I did. But I was transported to a different world, was he? No...he left the room. But what do I do? What am I now? What's my purpose? It was to destroy Despiadado legacy but now? I'm in a new world. Millions would kill to be in this position, but me? I rather not. I don't understand. Why me? Why not some fan chic who's life dream is to meet the Autobots? Or someone who can provide real help? Or hell, someone who's a good person? It doesn't make any sense. My brain thinks and thinks until blackness fills me with peace as I fall into slumber. But one thought is imprinted on my mind. Why me?

* * *

Not everything is how they seem. Not everything is straight forward or black and white. Life is just a game. A game with tricks and cheaters, with winners and losers. Sometimes the rules are twisted and sometimes they're broken. And sometimes it feels like you're playing a new game where everything is different ad complicated. Where you have no clue what's going on and you can't tell if you're winning or losing. You feel lost and confused. You feel like you're forced to play a certain way and if you don't, you're screwed. The players around you look at you with disgust while others point and laugh. But sometimes you have to make a move. A move that will shock them. One that will make you win the game and take the lead and that's what I intend to do. I'll go with the flow for now until I can make a move to surprise them, to leap a few steps ahead to the goal. I'm no quitter. I'm not gonna give up. I'll make my own rules that will suit me and put a wild card in. To stump everyone and confuse them while I'll make my move to win. But meanwhile I'll wait patiently, bidding my time until I make my move. The move to win.


	5. Steak, tears, and ice cream

**Author's note:**

Thanks guys for all the reviews, it really made me happy. Sorry for the long wait, but I made an extra long chapter to make it up to you. I've finished college now (Woohoo!) so the only thing which will slow me down is writers block. I love the reviews guys, don't stop them but I'm going to have to just mention a few of them next time because I don't think I'll be able to reply to all of them. I'll only post the ones which stands out and touches my heart. But thanks you SO MUCH! I love reading them. I also love the favourite and follows. You guys rock!

**I need your guys help. **Do you think or should change the summary to this?

**New version**

I learnt from a young age that life is not fair. But why am I the one sent to the Transformers world? Sure, I'm a fan but this is bad. I suppose I'm sent there to help them in someway. But they didn't count on one thing, I'm not a good person. Oh well, I guess there's nothing left to do but to go along for the ride.

**Old version:**

I know I'm not a good person. I'm a bit of a transformers fan and I'm also an assassin. So it's not good when military men start knocking at my door at 1:00AM demanding that I need to go with all started with that stupid time machine, I knew it was trouble. Life likes to throw things at me but nothing like this. I guess I just got to tag along on the ride.T cuz I'm paranoid

Which one is better? I need to know. Please review and say.

**TheGhost129: **Man.. I kinda hating on Ironhide now..  
And Thanks for loving meh reviews *enter heart here*

Yeah, I'm making him act like a jerk a bit because he's paranoid. He'll warm up to her though. No Problem, I love reviews, especially when it shows they've read it.

**movielover123456**: WOW! I really love this story. It was a nice long chapter and it really had a lot going on. I really do love this story and I cannot wait for an update :)

First of all thanks :) I'm glad you enjoyed it and that I done the right amount of words in the chapter. Now I can't stop smiling because of your review. I will try to update ASAP but blame writer's block for now.

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98**: Awesome chapter! I was soooo happy when this chapter popped up. Let me tell you that I nearly laughed my pants of when Vi and Hide had their "friendly chat" VI! VS HIDE! LOL!

Thanks. I'm glad a new chapter made you happy. I really enjoy writing it (especially in this chapter) and I can't wait to update to see what people reviewed. Maybe I should do a chapter when Vi and Hide actually fight? lol. I wonder who would win.

**Demigod Princess Of The Sea: **Ha! Awesome! Please Continue!

Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think it's awesome (so do I!) Don't worry, I'll never give up on this story.

**Shannon the chameleon**: brilliant chappie i absolutely love Vi she is just so funny

Awww... Thanks, I'm really glad you like my character. I wasn't sure if I was portraying her right.

**Guest**: Awesome! Please keep updating!

Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can.

**Storylovers91**: haha this story is really interesting! I like how she is herself and quite cocky. I think this story is going to be interesting and it will be fun to follow it.

I'm happy you found it interesting. I wanted her to be realistic. She is a little cocky because she is fully confident in her capabilities but I thought it would add character to her and make her more likeable. I plan on making big twists in the future to make it even more interesting.

**Rebecca13787: **:) XD I love this story! Update soon!

Thanks, I love this story too. i don't even know myself what will happen. But I love to do twists so keep your eyes peeled. I'll try to update soon.

**WingBladeWeaver1357:** Oooo A little Hide and Vi moment... even though 'Hide is still suspicious... The Weapon Specialists or aka tough guy are always hard to convinced? Heh, probably their nature... XD

Go Vi! You can escape! :D  
Update soon ;)

Yeah, there's always that one awkward person who is hard to convinced. I wanted to be realistic. I don't think everyone should trust her so easily, especially the tough guy. It's in their nature. Don't worry, I have something better planned ;) Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 5

BANG!

I'm immediately woken with a start. My training and instincts kick in immediately making me roll off my concrete bed and land, with me crouching low my daggers out. I look around my surroundings to see no one else in my cell.

"SIDESWIPE!"

The whole base rattles and my steady feet keep me from falling. I look over to the guards whose attention is not on me, so they didn't see me draw my weapons. I quietly put it away back in my belt before walking forward to the bars of my cell. It has the same blue shield around so I can't get too close.

"What the heck?" asks one guard opening a door to the corridor.

I can barely see the door from my position but it's enough for me to see the door open. I catch a glimpse of something speeding by in a flash of sliver before a blur of black and pink speeds by with curses shouting around the base.

"You better be praying to Primus I don't catch you because if I do..." shouts Ironhide with a few colourful words added in the end.

My mouth barely twitches up in a smirk as amusement floods me. I hope Sideswipe took pics because I would of loved to see what he's done with Ironhide's face. The guards look confused while others laugh, use to the pranks by now. I resist the urge to snicker with them and I turn around and start my stretches before doing some exercise.

It's not long until I'm called in and I'm back in the same interrogation room again. I sit with my legs up on the table with my hands behind my head in a relaxed stance. Lennox and Epps enter the room as before along with a grumpy Ironhide holoform, muttering profanities under his breath. Another person enters the room. A dirty blonde who look young, 21 at the most with electric blue eyes, strolls in with a huge grin, looking pretty pleased with himself. Obviously, Sideswipe. He's followed by a grumpy man about middle age, his hair brown with hints of grey in them, while the others are muscly, he's more tall and lean. A medical white coat instead of the usual military uniform is on him. It another Autobot because of the electric blue eyes. Ratchet by the looks of it. Prime enters next in his holoform, taller and broader than the rest. Even in his holoform I have to resist sitting straight with my feet down. They seem to stick to the edges of the room this time, by the walls.

"Pleasant recharge?" I ask Ironhide, oh so innocently, earning a snicker from Sideswipe.

A growl emits from Ironhide making me smirk. He opens his mouth to retort but Prime's look cuts him off and he turns slightly, grumbling. Unfortunately, my amusement does not last long as a government official waltz in like he owns the place.

"I'm Mr Nobleman," states the bald man, his nose high acting like he's so mighty and important. His brown eyes looking down a me.

I don't grace him with a reply. I give him a look which says, 'Is that suppose to mean something?'

This seems to annoy him but to his credit, he shook it off pretty quickly. Another man walks in with a platter. He places it in front of me and takes off a lid revealing some steak and salad along with water. This time I give him a look which said, 'Are you serious?' To be honest some of the Autobots faces looked the same.

"I think the way you've been treated so fair is terrible. I mean so far you haven't done anything wrong really. And there's a way to turn this around. Just tell us what we want to know," proposes Mr Nobleman.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I question insulted.

He looks completely shocked before he asks, "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to butter me up and bribe me for information I don't have and..." I trail off, picking up the drink and sniffing it before I continue, "...You're trying to either drug me up or it's some sort of truth pill which has dissolved into the drink."

He laughs! Out of all things, laughs!

"My dear, it seems like someone has an active imagination. I just want to know who you work for? The Chinese? The Japanese? Russians? Spain?" questions Mr Nobleman.

My eyes narrow at his persistence and annoyance.

"I explained before. I don't work for anyone," I answer truthfully.

"Come on now, Miss Sedis. If you tell us we will be able to get you some privileges," continues Mr Nobleman determined.

Sure I could make up some lie and say I'm a say for north korea or something and start World War 3 but I prefer not to.

"I already have an agreement that I can have privileges," I explain.

The man's face goes red with anger as he grits his teeth. His main and maybe only idea has been blown. He seems to try a different tactic.

"What do you know of the Japanese?" questions Mr Nobleman.

"Anime. Manga. Sushi," I list off, hiding a smirk as his face grow angry and annoyed.

"They do great food over there. You should visit," I continue sarcastically.

He growls before slamming his hand down trying to intimidate me.

"Listen here lady. I can have you locked away before you can even blink and I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again. Do you understand?" growls Mr Nobleman, a vein on his head looking like it's going to burst. I put my feet down and lean forward.

"Maybe you're right," I purr picking up the glass of water.

"I mean why draw this out any longer right?" I ask in a soft, gentle tone.

The effect is how I expected. He looks hypnotised as he leans forwards, the idiot. Letting his lust and ego blind him.

"I mean, if I could get privileges, then why should I resist?" I purr putting a finger under his greasy chin.

"Um...er...well...Exactly," stammers Mr Nobleman whose face is bright red.

I keep my eyes on Mr Nobleman, knowing that if I look away, he may snap out of it so I couldn't see the Autobots reaction.

"You know, Mr Nobleman. I bet you're a man of power..." I continue and he nods, before I purr, "...and I bet you can do whatever you want, hmmm?"

Mr Nobleman nods again. He's completely where I want him. With grace, and speed, I grab the plate with the hot steak and shove it down him top making him scream.

"Well, you can stuff that power and your threats where the sun don't shine. I don't take well to threats, do you understand?" I seethe throwing the cold water in his face as he shouts and screams.

I'm immediately pulled back by Ironhide and Lennox while Sideswipe laughs behind his hand. The man sarts shouting curses as he burns with Epps trying to guide him out.

"Careful, that's not the type of language you should use in front of a lady," I comment resulting in the scolded man yelling at me.

Epps has to restrain him as he dives for me. Lennox shouts for the guards and he's escorted out. Once, he's out, I hear his shouts loud and clear using colourful language about me. Next, everyone looks at me. Ironhide is glaring at me (surprise, surprise,) Epps looks pretty confused and dazed, Lennox looking at me annoyed since it's probably made his job harder. Ratchet is well...looking grumpy, mumbling things under his breath. Sideswipe looks at me with amusement like I've helped him with a prank. And Prime...well he looks slightly annoyed but he looks at me with disappointment like he expected more. It made me look away, feeling slightly bad. The kind of feeling you get when you've done something to disappoint your parents. I quickly shove that feeling away, feeling nothing.

"Guys, I know you love to touch me whenever you get the chance, but you can let go now," I comment sarcastically.

Lennox lets me go immediately, looking a little embarrassed while Ironhide growls, squeezing my arm a little before letting it go. I sit back down, cross legged.

"Any reason why you decided to stuff a hot steak down a government official top?" questions Lennox.

"I said I don't take well to threats," I answer off casually.

"Well I say that punk deserves it. Calling us robots and demanding weapons from us," comments Sideswipe feeling insulted.

"Sideswipe, he may of had that coming to him but that doesn't mean it's right," scolds Ratchet.

"That isn't important right now. We need to get down to business," says Prime, stealing everyone's attention.

"We have your results on your test, announces Lennox.

"And?" I question a little eager.

After this I can be free, well partly free.

"You're checked out. Everything came back true," answers Lennox.

I nearly sigh in relief.

"So can I get my stuff back?" I question with a bit of hope in my voice.

I can't wait to get out of these clothes and put my suit back on.

"No," answers Lennox.

Wait? What?

"We had a deal," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"We need more, we need evidence," states Lennox.

I don't have any though. I guess it's time for the waterworks. I look down and my shoulders start shaking and trembling.

"E-evidence? Isn't my word enough?" I cry, tears pricking the edge of my eyes as I start hiccuping.

"Er..." says Ironhide stumped.

"Oh gee. No, don't cry, please?" begs Epps as I sniff.

Everyone looks at each other in panic. Even Prime doesn't know what to do.

"All-all I want to do is go-o home and have a bath a-and a nice bed. I w-want to sleep and not get chased by red eyed maniacs a-and not get harassed by big meanies. Is-is that too much to ask?" I sob, making them panic more.

"Um...sir? What do we do?" questions Ratchet looking anxious.

"Umm...Lennox?" asks Prime, knowing, Lennox knows more about humans.

"Geez. I don't know. It's a crying woman, don't we give her ice cream or something?" suggests Lennox as he looks at Epps.

"Now you're trying to make me fat!" I sob, bursting into more tears.

"No! No! We've just-" starts Epps but he's interrupted.

"Guys, She's faking," states a woman's voice over the intercom.

They all freeze as a smirk overtakes my face. I may have been found out but that was worth the looks on their faces. They all look gobsmacked and embarrassed as I try so hard not to laugh. It's not long before those looks turn to glares and unimpressed shakes of the head. Man, they do look pretty mad.

"I'll take that ice cream now," I say a little awkwardly.

"Oh no, wouldn't want you getting fat," growls Ironhide.

I was going to retort about how I bet he would like me to keep my figure but now didn't seem like the right time so for once, I wisely kept my mouth shut.

"So do you really have no evidence?" questions Prime.

I sigh before answering, "No, I travel really light, I only keep a few things..." I trail off remembering what I have. I do have proof. I have proof!

"I need my motorbike," I announce, standing up.

"No," states Ironhide firmly, making me roll my eyes.

He'll disagree with whatever I say.

"If you want evidence, you'll let me go to my bike," I press firmly.

They all look at each other unsure probably because of my last stunt.

"Do you want proof or not?" I question trying to persuade them.

Finally Prime nods before speaking.

"Lennox, can it be accessed?" asks Prime turning to Lennox.

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem, Prime," answers Lennox respectfully.

"Let's go then," I say walking around the table.

Surprisingly, none of them made a grab for me, even Ironhide.

"No arm grabbing?" I ask with one eyebrow up in suspicion and confusion.

"I believe you co-operate better when you don't feel like a prisoner. However, all of us will be around you so you can't make a run for it," explains Prime.

That seems reasonable. I give a nod and Prime leads the way out with Lennox. I go next with Ironhide and Sideswipe beside me. Behind me is Ratchet and Epps so I'm basically guarded all around. I'm swiftly escorted down a few corridors memorizing them as I walk past.

I'm led to a room with lots of cabinets to hold evidence in. At the end is a small room which has evidence in which is too big for a cabinet, like my motorbike for example. I allow a small grin to grace my lips as I see it. It has a few dents in and it's looks dirty. The once shiny purple and black colours are now faded but it's nothing I can't fix. I walk over and lightly trace my finger over my precious bike. It's one of a kind. I've had this bike for years. It represents my freedom. I stole it directly from Michael Despiadado himself. I give the tiniest of grins as I remember what happened but before I could have a walk down memory lane, I'm interrupted.

"We got your vehicle, now what?" questions Ironhide impatiently.

"Yeah, when the team searched your bike they found a secret apartment and that only held money and a few wigs," comments Epps.

"That was the top compartment. A cover one," I explain.

They look at me as I lift the seat up before lifting the bottom pane. It was pretty empty since they've taken everything for evidence.

"So a secret compartment in a secret compartment?" questions Sideswipe.

"Yes, I knew it would look weird if I had nothing in the cover secret compartment so I put all the least important things in the top one," I explain, moving my assassin suit so I can get to what's underneath it.

I itch to get my suit back on, but I resist, mainly because there are other people in the room. My eyes spot the object I desire so I pick it up immediately.

"Here," I say turning around.

Everyone looks gobsmacked and shocked as a few gasps leave their mouths.

Sideswipe is the first to get over as he reaches over and grabs one of the Transformers DVD out of my hand.

"Let me see. Am I on the cover?" asks Sideswipe eagerly.

Epps goes next grabbing the second DVD as eager as Sideswipe.

"Yo, I better be somewhere on the cover after everything I've been through," states Epps while Lennox looks over his shoulder.

I look over to Prime and his face is neutral however it does have a hint of confusion and shock. I walk over to him boldly with the final DVD until we're face to face. Even though I'm naturally tall and even more with high heels on, he is still taller than me, just by a bit.

"Prime...Optimus, I know I am a lier. I admit it, I've done things I'm not proud of but I would never lie to an Autobot, especially you," I say handing him the DVD.

He takes it staring down at it, looking intently at it. Maybe to see if it's fake or something. I can't tell if he believes me or not. Normally, I can read people's facial expression but this time, I can't. All I can tell is that he's concentrating, thinking hard.

"As sad as it is, you were one of the people I looked up to as a child. You have millions of fans. A lot people saw you as a role model, a father figure and stuff. Especially if people who didn't have a father. You...you're inspirational," I say looking away awkwardly.

This is so embarrassing. It's a weakness. I'm displaying weakness, this is so stupid. Prime turns his gaze on me making me uncomfortable.

"Why are you telling me this?" questions Prime curiously.

"Because...you deserve to know and it's what any fan would do," I answer in discomfort, averting my gaze, looking any where but at him.

Unfortunately, there isn't much to look at so I take a chance and steal a glance so see him looking at me with a small smile, making me even more uncomfortable. Before anyone of us can continue the conversation someone else speaks.

"Hey, where am I?" questions Sideswipe looking at the back cover.

"That's the first movie. You wasn't even on earth then," I answer, looking at him.

"Hey! We're on the back cover," states Lennox happily.

"So two more movies? That means two more big fights to come, doesn't it?" questions Epps.

"What?" I ask with dread filling me as I begin to feel uneasy.

"Well with Megatron dead, there hasn't really been any big fights, so it must mean something's going to happen," answers Epps making me come to realization.

If Megatron's still dead and there hasn't been any big battles then this means it must be between the first and second movie, which made me realize something.

_They can't read it._

I snatch the movie out of Prime's hand and snatch a gun from a nearby solider, throwing the DVD in the air in line with the other DVD that Epps is holding. I shoot at it repeatedly along with the DVD in Epps' hands which was thankfully away from himself. Almost immediately, Ironhide and a close by guard hold me down as they take away the gun. I let them take me to my knees. I don't care if I get in trouble for that. It was worth it. They can't read what's going to happen. They might try to prevent it and if they do, who know's what'll happen next. At least this way, I know if the Autobots will win.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaims Lennox in shock and anger as I surrender.

I look over to the DVD's to see it completely destroyed.

"You could of killed me!" shouts Epps as I look down, my hands behind my back.

"But she didn't," comments Sideswipe stealing everyone's attention but he directs his attention to me.

"You could of shoot any one of us and tired escaping but you didn't. You shoot the DVD's, why?" questions Sideswipe.

"It doesn't matter," I say looking away.

Everyone looks at each other confused and I begin speaking again.

"Ok. Let's make a deal. You let me go and I will never say anything about this," I purpose.

"No way," replies Lennox.

"Why not? I know you give some people hush money and they sign a contract to keep quiet. Why can't you do that with me?" I question still on my knees, restrained as i look down.

"You're a criminal," replies Epps.

"Then kill me," I order, making everyone look at me in surprise.

"What?" questions Lennox along with a few others.

"How can we do that?" asks Epps.

"I thought you would jump at the chance. Especially you Ironhide," I comment.

"Why should I kill you?" asks Ironhide suspiciously.

"I'm a liability. I know too much. I don't even exist so it will be easy to cover up. No one will miss me. Just shoot me," I explain, my head low.

"Don't you have any family?" questions Lennox with pity.

"No and even if I did, they wouldn't give a damn," I answer numbly.

"I'm sure that's not true," replies Lennox softly.

"The only regret they would have is not pulling the trigger," I say feeling hollow and empty.

They all look at each other unsure what to do or say. Some like Lennox who's a family man look at me with pity. I hate pity.

"Just get it over with," I say keeping my head low.

I close my eyes, wishing they would shoot me already. I'm a liability. If I told the Decepticons what will happen in the future, the Autobots will lose. Game over. A few seconds go by and I open my eyes, looking up.

"What? None of you want to do it? Then I will," I state darkly.

I flip one solider over my shoulder knowing I won't be able to flip Ironhide over my other shoulder, setting one hand free. That's all I need. I regain the gun as I hear shouts of protests. Ironhide tries to get the gun away from me but I push him away, rolling. I quickly put the gun to my temple ready to shoot. This way I'll die instantly. Before I know what's happening, I'm tackled by Sideswipe's holoform making me drop the gun. We both wrestle on the ground for the gun. I see Ratchet trying to reach for the gun as the others go towards us. I think quickly, pushing Sideswipe into Ironide and I kick the gun so it slides in between Ratchet's feet landing behind him. I quickly run and slide in between Ratchet's feet as they're wide apart and I'm quite slim. I grab the gun but it's kicked out of my grip by Lennox. I flip backwards quickly, picking the gun up as I land but I'm grabbed behind by Prime, who twists the gun out my hand, making me drop it before he kicks it away while he restrains me.

"Damn girl! We got to keep guns away from you," comments Epps.

"Why won't you just let me die?" I question.

It doesn't make any sense. I'm a huge liability. This mess will be sorted out if I was gone.

"Because life is precious. It shouldn't be thrown away," replies Prime who is still restraining me.

"You don't even know me though," I comment.

"That doesn't matter. Every single life is precious, no matter whose it belongs to," states Prime.

"That's not true. What about people like Megatron?" I point out, making everyone tense, including Prime who I feel tense behind me.

"Everyone deserves a chance of redemption. But if that person is too far gone and if millions of lives are at stake. Then we have no choice but to offline the mech," explains Prime.

I suppose that's true depending on one's views.

"Can you let me go?" I ask looking down.

"Are you going to attempt to offline yourself?" questions Prime.

"No. Though I don't think you've made a wise decision in keeping me online," I answer, using terms they are familiar with.

He releases his hold on me and I step forward turning to face him.

"On the contrary, I think it was a wise choice," replies Prime with a small smile.

"And why's that?" I ask curiously.

"We've seen your skills in action. I think you'll be a great asset to our team," answers Prime.

My eyes widen in shock and surprise. As does many others in the room.

"Prime, you can't be serious?!" exclaims Ironhide, voicing my thoughts.

"Of course, she'll be watched closely. There's no need to worry Ironhide. But I would like to believe that you could earn our trust in time," offers Prime.

"No thanks. I refuse to be tied to a government agency. I follow my own rules," I reply.

"Not even if the mission you'll be doing is locating the machine?" questions Prime.

Ok. I have to actually stop and think about that. I need to destroy the machine. That was my original mission, but there's no way I'm going to be tied down.

"No, I won't join your team. However, I am a free agent and I won't mind if you temporary employ me for my talents," I answer.

"I suppose that would be ok but the same rules apply. An escort but only when you're outside your room and the rec room, medbay, motorbike, etc," explains Lennox.

"I can live with that. But I don't answer to anyone so don't expect me to not punch any arrogrant officials if they treat me like dirt," I warn.

Lennox nods in agreement as well as Prime.

"We'll go over what the plan of action is later. We all deserve to have a break. We'll have to rearrange some schedules but I think we'll be able to a meeting about this in two days time," states Lennox.

"Two days time? This should be top priority. You don't understand. This person knows how to work the machine. They could transport anything over here, weapons, an army even! And if the machine can do time travel than they can rewrite history," I say, stressing how important it is.

"Well I suppose we can get a meeting in about 6 hours, at 1:00AM," suggests Lennox and I nod gratefully.

"Now, that's sorted out, Sideswipe I want you to escort Miss Sedis to her room," says Prime.

"Actually I would like to examine Miss Sedis. There could be many side effects from traveling to one dimension to the next," announces Ratchet.

I think I actually paled a bit. A medical exam from the Hatchet? No thanks.

"No offense, Ratchet. But I and only I, give myself a medical examination. That's how it's always been and how it's going to be," I say backing away a little.

"Nonsense. You can't do a deep thorough scan and see any deep rooted problems," protests Ratchet.

"But I know how I feel and I feel fine," I insist stepping back.

"But you may not be able to feel the problem, or the effects," says Ratchet.

"I'll be sure to tell you if I think my arm is going to drop off," I comment.

I see Ratchet's holoform blink out and I hear stomps behind me where the open door is.

"I can't get in trouble for running away from a medical exam, can I? Because I know you all try to skip yours, even Prime," I say.

"No, but you'll be in trouble with the Hatchet," comments Sideswipe as we all see Ratchet, waving his wrench outside.

"It's worth it," I state before running to my motorbike, revving the engine before shooting off, going in between Ratchet's feet, escaping quickly before he starts chasing after me

"GET BACK HERE!"

This may be the start of something or the end of something else. Should I continue this chase? Or should I abandon this ride? Get off before I crash. It doesn't look like I have much of a choice. I'm strapped down and forced to stay. But I'll escape. I'll find a way to take control of this ride. I'll decide what to do. I'll make everything go back to black and white. No one controls me but I'll do what you say for now. I'll play along but know this. You can't have control over me. So keep that in mind because I may not be on your side forever. But for now, I'll see where this takes me.


	6. Humans are always going to be confusing

** Author's note:** Hey guys! What's up? I'm sorry for the long wait. I honestly didn't think it would take this long to update but I had to face a common enemy that I'm sure you all are familiar with: **WRITER'S BLOCK! **I'm not going to lie it is probably going to affect the next update but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you so much guys for all the reviews and favs and Alerts! I love each one of them. But I have to admit that I was a little disappointed because only two people decided to vote. I have put up a poll (I think, I'm not sure because I'm kinda new at this) but I'll appreciate if you would update on there. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes but the keyboard is acting up. I have to ask you guys something though:

**Will you tell me if anyone is out of character?** I only ask because this is my first transformers fanfic. I have done research but I'm afraid it won't be enough. I'll appreciate it if you tell me if I have got the character's personality right. Also, another thing is I'm adding bloopers in but should I put it in the end of a chapter or make a whole chapter for it at the end as a last little thing? **Your choice.** Anyway, now to the reviews, I loved every single one of them so let's see what you guys have wrote:

**Guest: **thank you from my heart

**Me:** No problem but why? I don't know what I did to deserve this.

**Scion Nexus Prime: **This is one fragging awesome story! Primus... you have some fragging talent here! I've always loved stories where a person gets transported to the Transformers universe somehow, and you've really gone above and beyond with this story. There's so much detail... you've really given this story some thought. Everything is well thought out and it actually has a plot. I hope to see a new chapter out soon.

**me: **Once I read this, I got all giddy and couldn't stop smiling for the entire night. I loved it so much I showed my twin. Thank you so much! You don't know how much it lifted me up. I thought I was decent but I didn't think I had a talent in story writing. I love stories which have someone transported in the transformers universe but they always do people who are relatively normal or have some special power so I thought what about someone who isn't normal but doesn't have any powers? I thought since no one else is doing it, I will. I have thought a lot about the plot and have lots of things planned. Is bad I thought of what's going to happen at the end and in the sequel? Thanks so much for this review.

**Emilee:** I am absolutely in love with this story! Please update soon!

**Me:** Thanks. I'm glad you still like my story :). I'll try to update ASAP.

**Autobotsrawesome:** I can't wait for the next chapter, I loved this one because there were some funny parts in it that almost made ,e laugh out loud ( I would have but I am supposed to be asleep and I don't want to let anyone know that I am still up)

**Me:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my story. I do that all the time. I sit in my bed reading fanfics and I have to physically cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

**Guest:** Yay! an update! please update again soon :D

**Me:** Aww...I'm glad your excited about my update. I'll update as soon as I beat writer's block.

**Autobot-Fangirl0203: **Where. Has. This. Story. Been. O.O I freaking LOVE this story! :D

**Me:** I'm so glad you love my story. Thanks for giving your support it made me smile a lot :D

**movielover121796:** I LOVED IT! This story is great! Update soon!

**Me: **Aww...you really think so? I'm so happy you loved it :)

**TheGhost129:** I have no idea if you should continue the ride or not... I like the old summary better then the new one.. Im still loving this so far! :3

**Me:** First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH for voting! It means a lot because I can see which the viewers like the most. And secondly, thank you for your support. I really mean it.

**CeciliawillsayHYPER:** Oh my GOD! She is so fragging badass! She is hilarious and awesome! Vi, your not alone. I would also run away from the Hatchet

**Me: **This was one of the reviews that made me smile like an idiot. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my character. I wasn't sure what to think of her myself tbh,but I'm glad people like my character and not just the plot line. Who wouldn't run from the Hatchet? I certainly would :)

**Shannon the chameleon**: Bloody hilarious, and for the summary, I think the new one sounds good it gives an airof mystery :)

Me: That's I wasn't sure if putting humour in was a good idea or not because I can't make jokes to save my life but I'm glad the little bits of humour I put in are paying off. THANK YOU SO MUCH for voting as well. As I said before it means a lot because I can see which is better. Unfortunately, this leaves it 1:1 so it's a draw. Thanks for supporting me anyway.

* * *

Chapter 6

A few hours...

I wonder down the corridors aimlessly. I lost Hatchet a while back and I had to park my motorbike otherwise I would probably run over a few people which would not help my situation. It's not long before I finally hear a lot of people talking, humans and Autobots, which catches my attention. I walk further forward before seeing a door wide open on the left side of the corridor. A few soldiers come out walking my way but I continue walking forward. They suddenly notice me and start staring. One wary, one confused, and the other like I'm the first girl his seen in weeks. I ignore them as I walk past and I look into the room. It has sofa's, human size and bot size. A big size TV, a few computers, and a fridge. It must be the rec room. I start to walk away until someone catches my attention.

"Hey Vi!" shouts Sideswipe, making me stop and turn back into the door way.

"Come join us," invites Sideswipe near what looks like a giant bar.

I see everyone's attention is on me. Some people look at me with distrust, while others look at me like I'm a piece of meat, and then others with just plain confusion. Most of them however, look at me like I'm dirt. Wow, word travels fast round here.

"No thanks," I decline.

I don't like crowded places, especially when it's filled with people who judge me before they even know me.

"Aw come on, Vi," insists Sideswipe.

My mind automatically goes back to Rex. I wonder what happened to everyone, but I immediately stop myself. What does it matter to me what happened to them? I being myself back to the present. Should I? Well it would be cool to hang out with a Transformer.

"Fine," I say agreeing, before walking over.

He offers his hand to me but instead I climb up the side of the bar. They should really insert a ladder. Sideswipe looks confused at me as does some other humans which are on the bar. Epps is one of the humans on the bar as well as Fig.

"You know you could of accepted his help. It would of been easier," comments Epps.

"I don't need anyone's help," I reply crossing my arms.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you, Señorita. I'm Fig," greets Fig offering his hand which I shake in return.

"Estoy Violent Sedis. Es un placer conocerte," I say in fluent Spanish.

After all it is my mother tongue.

"You're from Spain? Fantastico!" exclaims Fig.

"She also speaks many other languages. In fact, she used that to her advantage to confuse her interrogators," adds Epps.

"What can I say? A bunch of stuck up officials all in one room trying to get information out of me? I had to mess with their hands," I explain justifying my actions.

"I heard you put a piece of hot steak down Mr Nobleman's shirt, comments Fig.

"Word travels fast," I reply, not denying it.

"You've made quite the impression here, Miss Sedis," comments Epps.

"I can tell," I say, seeing people glare at me, and whisper from the corner of my eye.

"So Vi, did you manage to escape the Hatchet?" questions Sideswipe curiously.

"Sí. He's pretty loud so he's easy to avoid," I answer nodding.

"You know prolonging it will make it worse for you," says Fig.

"I'll take my chances," I reply.

"Ratchet is going to be pretty mad once he finds you," says Sideswipe before taking a sip of his energon.

"If he finds me," I correct.

"You're pretty cocky, aren't you?" asks Epps.

"No. I just don't undermine my own capabilities... Besides, Sideswipe's the cocky one," I explain.

"Oh please. Its not cocky when it's the truth. I'm just that good," replies Sideswipe smoothly.

"See?" I point out, Sideswipe showing my point.

Before anyone else can speak, a voice underneath speaks.

"Hey, can you let me up? I have drinks," shouts a female voice below.

Sideswipe looks down as does everyone else. Sideswipe lowers his hand to her and he lifts his hand to reveal a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She has very pale skin. She's wearing some type of military uniform which shows her thin body. I wouldn't say she was weak. No way, you could easily see muscles and I think she can handle herself but I don't think she would last very long in a fight. She seems the type that would shoot from long range instead of close hand to hand combat. I could be wrong, I'm only taking this from her appearance. In her hand, was a tray with drinks.

"Hey Mia. You got us drinks?" asks Epps as the woman steps off Sideswipe's hand.

"Yeah. Coffee right? Two milks, and no sugars?" asks girl now know as Mia.

"Right. Thanks Mia" confirms Epps, picking up a cup.

"Gracias, Señorita," thanks Fig.

"It was no problem," smiles Mia.

She finally notices me and looks a little surprised.

"Oh I didn't see you there. I'm Mia," introduces the brunette, turning around fully to face me.

I just look at her silently and Epps glares at me slightly as if to say, 'be nice'. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and I introduce myself.

"Violent Sedis," I introduce simply.

I hate this. Before today no one knew my name or only knew me as the Shadow, now everyone knows my name and existence._ I hate it. _There goes my whole secret identity.

"Oh, you're Violent. Is it true you're from a different world? One where everything is really a movie?" questions Mia.

I thought they would of wanted to keep that low key. _Apparently not_. I don't like her. She's too nosey.

"Yes," I reply simply, as my eyes narrow.

"So what do you know?" asks Mia with interest.

"Stuff," I answer keeping my guard up.

"Actually, what do you know?" questions Sideswipe curiously.

"I've explained what I know," I answer.

"Well we don't know the extent to what you know," inputs Epps.

"What is it? An interrogation? Let's just assume I know just as much as everyone else," I reply looking away,

"Fair enough," shrugs Epps letting the subject drop which I'm thankful for.

"We won't push it if you don't want us to, Señorita," adds Fig.

Well, that's a first. Normally everyone wants information from me, not that I'm complaining.

"So what did you do in the previous world?" questions Mia. _Back to that again._

"I think I'm just going to explore around again. Ratchet will catch up soon if I don't keep moving," I explain, ignoring her question.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just curious and I was trying to make conversation," apologizes Mia.

"No. It's ok. I really do have to keep moving," I say moving to the edge.

"I still have to show you your room," notes Sideswipe.

"Yeah. That will be good. I'll love to finally have a shower. But first, we need to take a pit stop outside to get my bike," I agree.

Sideswipe offers his hand to me but I shake my head.

"I can walk," I comment denying his offer.

"But this way would be faster," replies Sideswipe still offering his hand.

That's true.

"Fine," I agree, nodding before hopping on his hand.

It feels...weird. Not cold, but not hot. It's warm and the metal is quite smooth and comfy.

"We'll catch you later, Miss Sedis," comments Fig.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," agrees Epps.

"It was nice meeting you, Vi," says Mia.

"See ya guys," I say before Sideswipe says his own goodbyes, turning around.

I put my arms out for balance and crouch down a little to regain my balance. Sideswipe puts his thumb up to help but I ignore it.

"No, I don't need help," I deny again.

Sideswipe looks down at me amused while walking. Well, not really walking more like rolling? Gliding? I mean he has wheels for feet or is it called pedes? I really need to brush up a bit on my Transformers knowledge. Anyway, it's quite smooth as he walks... glides... whatever. I'm just gonna call it gliding.

"Are all fleshes this stubborn?" questions Sideswipe tilting his head to the side slightly.

"It's human, not fleshy. And you're one to talk," I scoff.

"What do you mean?" asks Sideswipe confused.

"I mean you and your brother are the most stubborn mechs anyone would ever meet," I answer.

"You know about Sunny?" questions Sideswipe shocked that I even knows how he behaves.

"Yeah. And I've also been curious to how the bond works? I mean, can your really feel each other's emotions?" I question with interest.

It's actually really amazing if they can. They can use it to their advantage and use perfect teamwork. But that would be no good to me because I prefer to work solo. Wait... why aren't we moving? I look up to Sideswipe to see him speechless and frozen.

"Sideswipe? Sides? Please don't be glitched. I thought that's Prowl's thing," I comment turning around to look up at him.

If he falls now, I'm going to have to jump off when he's near the bottom. Thankfully, Sideswipe looks down at me, looking less frozen but still shocked.

"You know about the bond?" asks Sideswipe with surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah. Although I wasn't sure if it was a rumour or fact. From your expression, I'm guessing it's fact," I explain as he slowly starts gliding again.

"It's true. Me and Sunny has a bond because we're twins. We can sense each other's emotions and we can communicate without using a comlink," answers Sideswipe looking straight ahead.

"And that's what makes you two such amazing fighters," I comment.

"Pit yeah! Me and Sunny are the best fighters, anyone will ever come across!" exclaims Sideswipe enthusiastically.

"We should have a fight," I suggest.

"What?" questions Sideswipe surprised.

"We should fight. It will come in handy if I ever have to face off against a Decepticon." I explain more clearly.

"Are you kidding? I'l squash you," protests Sideswipe.

"Don't be too sure about that Sides. I've been fighting all my life. I've picked up a few things in my life time," I counter.

"You've got guts. I'll give you that little femme. But have you ever fought against giant alien robot like beings?" questions Sideswipe.

"Not alien ones," I reply, not realizing what I just let slip.

"What?" asks Sideswipe puzzled.

"Nothing. Stop here. That's my motorbike," I point out.

No need to talk about my past experiences. Sideswipe lowers his hand down for me and I open up the secret compartment, picking up my suit. I can't wait to get this on. It feels weird wearing normal clothes. I need my assassin suit on.

"Is my new room far from here?" I question.

"Not far. Since you're not a solider, you will be staying in one of the official liaisons room, near the middle of the base. You parked pretty close," explains Sideswipe as he lowers his hand.

I step on it again with my suit this time. It's easier to hold my balance this time round as he lifts his hand.

"You know what I've always wondered. Why do you humans wear clothing? Especially weak, flimsy clothing?" questions Sideswipe.

_Ok... Not a question I was expecting. How can I explain this?_

"Humans aren't like Cybertronians. It's like you wearing no armor and just stripped down to a protoform. Not only will we be unprotected but it makes us feel vulnerable, and we can be easily attacked," I try to explain.

"But what about really short clothes?" asks Sideswipe curiously.

I think he's referring to shorts and skirts.

"Those are to look appealing to the opposite sex," I explain.

You know, this isn't as uncomfortable as it seems.

"But how is that appealing? Wouldn't it make you look weak?" questions Sideswipe confused.

"You would think so. Lets just call it a weird human thing. Guys prefer woman who are weaker than them because it makes them look stronger. Of course, not all men are like that," I answer.

"You humans are confusing," replies Sideswipe shaking his head.

"You haven't seen the half of it," I mutter under my breath.

"Why don't human's wear armor instead? That would be much more efficient," suggests Sideswipe even more confused.

"People who are likely to get injured because of their job roles such as working in the army or police force do. But civilians and people who don't have dangerous jobs don't need to wear armor. It's because they most likely are not going to be attacked. That and it's not very fashionable," I explain the best I can.

"What about you? That item of clothing doesn't look very strong," points out Sideswipe.

"Looks can be deceiving. It's a suit I made myself. It's nice and flexible so it allows me to move with speed and grace. But at the same time, it's incredibly strong. It's fire proof and bullet proof, except at extremely close range. It's very effective in other ways as well," I explain.

"Like what?" asks Sideswipe curiously.

"You'll see," I smirk.

I can't give away all of my secrets, can I?

"I take it you've been fighting for a while," comments Sideswipe, making the smirk drop off my face.

"My whole life," I reply numbly.

"But what about your family? It can't be true what you said earlier. Family should stick together," says Sideswipe looking down at me.

I look away, resisting the urge to growl. Not at him but at the mention of my family.

"I never had a family," I say my voice low, feeling a hole in my heart.

"But you said-" starts Sideswipe but I interrupt him.

"I think I'll walk. You know stretch my legs. This is just wasting your time anyway. You could just give me directions," I interrupt.

"There's no point. We're here now anyway," replies Sideswipe as he comes to a stop.

He lowers his hand and I jump off quickly.

"Someone will come pick you up at 12:30AM to escort you to the meeting," comments Sideswipe as I stand outside my door.

"Thanks Sideswipe," I reply before opening the door.

"It's no problem, Vi. I had nothing better to do anyway. Besides, I learnt a bit more about humans even though you all are still confusing to me," says Sideswipe.

"Trust me. It won't get any clearer," I sigh, making Sideswipe look at me confused.

I shake my head before saying, "See you later, Sideswipe."

I hear Sideswipe say a brief goodbye as I enter my new living quarters. I turn on a light to see quite a posh room. For a military base, that is. It's got a flat screen TV and a nice couch. A nice looking kitchen which is attached. It must be some important and grouchy official in order for them to spare money for a flat screen along with other useless but entertaining things. I decide to explore my quarters while already looking out for escape exits in case I need to make a speedy exit. I notice another room and I choose to go look in there.

It's a bedroom. It's got a nice, comfortable looking bed with silk sheets. A double wardrobe with mirrors on them. I's got a nice balcony as well. Its probably to be eye to eye with any Cybertronians. I notice an attached room and I speed towards it already knowing what it probably is. I look in to see that I'm correct. A bathroom. Finally, a lovely bathroom. As stupid as it is, I feel giddy inside. I've been waiting to have a shower for so long. It's got a walk in shower and a luxurious deep bath as well as a toilet and a sink. To be honest, I could easily get use to this. I throw my suit on my bed to wear later before deciding to get into the shower. I strip down and look at my left arm to look at the damage. It's... It's almost healed! It's only been a couple of days at most. It should take at least a week. I know I heal a bit quicker than the average human but this is a bit weird. Maybe it's a side effect of jumping dimensions?...Or I'm just being paranoid and I read way too many fanfictions. What about my leg? I look at my leg to see that it's not as healed as my arm but still a little more healed than it should be.

I leave my belt near the shower so I can reach for it easily if I'm attacked. You can never be too careful. I get in and turn the shower on. My mind starts to think of the conversation between me and Sideswipe as the water cleans my body of all the dirt and sweat. He wouldn't understand. How could he? He's had Sunstreaker his whole life. Someone who he can rely on, someone whose loyal. That's what family is suppose to be. He wouldn't understand that not all families are like that. He believes family should stick together. But that's because all Sideswipe and Sunstreaker has had is each other. It makes me a little envious. Even through war, they stick together. They have each other. I have no one. It's probably for the better though. If I had a brother or sister we would probably been turned against each other. Not only that but they would have a tough life and they probably be dead by the time they are 12. I wish I would of been that lucky. I shake my head to get rid of these depressing thoughts and feelings. I just got to play with the cards life has dealt me...even if they are pretty rubbish. I put shampoo and conditioner in my hair and I try my best to unscramble the knots in my hair as I wash it. My muscles finally relax after being so tense. It feels so nice to relax after so long. This shower was so overdue. Unfortunately, I do need to get out sometime. I've got that meeting to go to.

I get out and start to dry myself off before getting changed into my suit then I proceeded to dry my hair. I finally feel normal again. I look at my reflection and quickly cover my left eye with my black hair in it's usual style. My purple highlights are still there. I don't really know when it's going to come out but I know not for a while. I pick up my belt and put it round my hips to complete my outfit. I had to check before I put it on that no one's messed with it. You know, put any tracking devices on it or something. It's not long before someone knocks on my door.

"Come on out, little femme. Otherwise we're going to be late," says a voice outside.

They sent Ironhide to fetch me. _Seriously? _I open the door to Ironhide and I lean on the doorpost.

"Oh look who it is. Good old Irona-" I start but I'm interrupted.

"Watch your mouth, femme. I may be old but I can still squash you," threats Ironhide taking a step forward.

"I'll like to see you try," I smirk confidently, folding my arms.

"I would love to but we don't have the time for it. We got to go to a meeting that you insist we have," replies Ironhide.

"Fine," I say before stepping into the corridor, shutting the door behind me.

I turn around before seeing Ironhide's hand right in front of me, ready for me to step on.

"You're kidding right? I'm not stepping on your hand. You'll squash me!" I exclaim.

"Don't be silly. I'll have to wipe your guts off my servo," replies Ironhide rolling his optics.

"That makes me feel a while lot better," I say sarcastically.

"Come on," says Ironhide impatiently, looking down at me.

"I can't believe they sent you," I comment as I step on his hand.

"That makes two of us," replies Ironhide as I regain my balance while he lifts his hand.

He puts his thumb up to help support me but I shake my head. I don't need any support. He yet again rolls his optics at me.

"So you still think I'm a spy?" I question curiously.

"Let's just say I haven't ruled it out," answers Ironhide looking at me warily.

"Even after my evidence?" I ask.

"That you destroyed yourself before I could properly scan it," argues back Ironhide.

"But you saw it, right?" I question.

"...Yes but it could of been fake which is probably why you destroyed it before we found out," insists Ironhide.

"That wasn't why I destroyed it," I protest.

"Then why did you?" asks Ironhide curiously.

"I don't have to answer to you," I say folding my arms.

"Wrong femme. If you cause any type of trouble here, you will answer to me," threats Ironhide.

"Trust me. I know," I reply.

I don't doubt that Ironhide will punish me in some way if I somehow betray them.

Before either of us can continue the conversation, we arrive at our destination: The meeting hall. Ironhide walks in and I see all the Autobots there: Prime, Sideswipe and Ratchet. I quickly avert my eyes from Ratchet who doesn't look impressed with me since I've been avoiding him. Lennox and Epps as well as a few other military personal are there for the meeting. Strangely, they are all seating at a huge Autobot size table. The Autobots are seating in huge seats while the humans are standing up on the table. Ironhide lowers his hand on the table so I can jump off. Once on the table, Ironhide seats down behind me.

"Is everyone here?" questions Prime to which Lennox nods in answer.

"Let us begin then," announces Prime officially beginning the meeting.

"First off we need Miss Sedis to explain everything to do with the machine in detail," comments Lennox making everyone's head turn to me.

I step forward, trying to decide where to start.

"Most of what I'm going to say is a repeat of what I said earlier but I'll start from the top. I was sent on a mission to retrieve some information. I was sent to SimLock facility to see what they was doing. There was a machine there that was created by Michael Despiadado. I don't know what it was made of. Some type of weird metal. It's purpose is to transport objects or people from one place to another. Another purpose is time travel and apparently jumping from one dimension to another. I was currently fighting against someone on the other side of the room when the machine turned on by itself, or at least it seemed that way. People started fleeing the room shouting that it's overloading and that it's not possible for it to be turning on but it did. As it did it created strong wind, catching my attention. A blinding white light appeared in the centre, swirling around before blasting out. It created a powerful wave of wind which made me fly across the room hitting the wall. It knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this world. I thought that the machine was reduced to dust since earlier on I placed bombs around the area. But it occurred to me that someone must of turned on the machine from this side. That would explain how the machine turned on by itself. Someone must of moved the machine to make me believe it was destroyed," I explain.

"But why?" questions Lennox.

"That's what I don't understand," I say folding my arms.

"From what you said it sounds like you didn't go through the machine," points out Epps.

That's true. I myself didn't walk through the portal the machine created.

"But it's the only logical explanation. How else did I get here?" I question.

"I don't know," answers Epps.

"Maybe someone pulled me through then. I was unconscious," I add, thinking it through.

"Again, why?" asks Ironhide.

"I don't know. Why pull me through then leave me as soon as I'm on the other side? It doesn't make any sense," I reply.

_There's got to be something else. Something I'm missing._

"What I want to know is why we had to have this meeting now and not at a later time?" asks one of the military officials.

"Don't you understand what this means?" I ask.

I am so tired of repeating myself. I'm going to record myself and play it back to anyone who asks the same question.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said? It's a time machine. They can change history! And even if they don't, it can transfer people, objects, weapons, machines, etc. There's no telling what they will do with it. The longer the machine is missing, the more chance they have to use it and change history, as well as other serious damage. That's why it's vital we find them ASAP," I explain, my patience running thin as I have to restrain myself from growling.

"It will give us a huge advantage if we have the machine in our grasp," adds another government official.

"I would like to examine the machine and see what components it's made out of to see what makes it function," comments Ratchet thinking of the scientific advantages.

"No. Once we find it, we destroy it," I order, making my point clear.

"What! No way! Think of all the things we can do with it, learn from it. It's power will give us a huge advantage against our enemies," exclaims one of the military officials standing up in shock.

"That's exactly why it should be destroyed! It's too powerful to be kept around. If it fell into the wrong hands, then it's game over. The end. No do overs. Bye, bye," I reply, my voice raising like my anger, as my eyes narrow.

"It will be a great opportunity. We can't destroy it. Besides, who are you to decide what we will do with it?" argues the military officer.

I growl as I take a threatening step forward. I hear movement behind me, probably Ironhide getting ready in case I attack someone. Before I can argue back, a voice beats me to it.

"Ahem...We can decide what to do with it once we find it. We need to locate it so the best thing to do is go back o the site where it was last seen. Miss Sedis, can you guide us there?" asks Prime trying to steer the conversation away from a argument.

"Yes. It's a few hours away from here on the north-east. I can take you there easily," I answer with a nod, as I stop glaring at the stupid official.

"Good. we will investigate the property and see if they've left any clues behind. How soon will we be ready tomorrow?" questions Prime.

"I can have a team ready by 1300 hours tomorrow," answers Lennox.

"Good. Take Sideswipe with you and anyone you see necessary for the mission," orders Prime.

"Yes sir," nods Lennox, probably already deciding who's coming on the mission.

Hopefully nobody annoying and no one I'm going to want to put a dagger through. I don't work well with teams.

"Miss Sedis. I want you to listen to Major Lennox and stick with his team. Follow his orders," commands Prime.

I yet again resist the urge to growl.

"I don't play well with others and I especially don't like following orders," I say keeping my voice level.

I get a glare from Ironhide as well as a few others like Lennox. I can see it in his eyes a silent message 'play nice'. I roll my eyes before deciding something.

"Fine. I'll try but no promises," I agree reluctantly.

I can at least try. t is Lennox and Epps and I respect them after everything they've done and there's no harm in me... obeying orders. At least, not these orders. I hate orders but I guess I'm going to have to suck it up for now. Prime gives a tiny smile at my reply and I turn my head away to see Ironhide displeased with my answer still but at the same time, he isn't going to push it.

"I think that's everything sorted out. Everyone rest up for tomorrow. Meeting adjourned," announces Prime.

I turn around to Ironhide as he holds a hand out for me and others to step on so we can get down. I stand still keeping my balance as the other officials try not to fall over. I mentally debate whether I should push off the official who annoyed me and make it look like an accident. In the end, I decide it's not worth it. I'll get in major trouble if I got caught. Before I can change my mind, Ironhide's hand reaches the floor and we get off.

"Ahem!"

I turn around to see Ratchet next to Ironhide, glaring down at me. Probably because I've been avoiding him.

"Heeeeyyy Ratchet," I draw out looking at my escape options.

Fortunately, the door to leave is right behind me so I can run if need be.

"You need a check up," says Ratchet bluntly.

"Maybe some other time, Ratchet," I dismiss, waving my hand.

"What? After you're lying dead on the ground from the side effects of jumping in between worlds? I don't think so. Your health is a main concern at this moment in time," insists Ratchet.

"If so then you should let me recharge. It's late and it's important for humans to get recharge and rest. If we don't then it can be bad for us, especially if I'm going on a mission tomorrow. Now wouldn't be the best time," I protest, using logical points.

I wait for his answer as his optics narrow in anger.

"I suppose that is logical..." admits Ratchet reluctantly.

I didn't realize my muscles were so tense until my muscles start to relax. I nearly give out a sigh but I stop myself.

"...You'll have to come in before you go on the mission," continues Ratchet.

_So close!_

"Ha! Thought you escaped, didn't you?" laughs Ironhide making me throw a glare in his direction.

"You know, tomorrow might not be the best ti-" I try to say but I'm interrupted.

"I'll expect you to be in medical ward in a few hours time before your mission. I will not be happy if you're not on time," states Ratchet before going off.

"How about if I don't turn up at all?" I mumble under my breath, however, it's loud enough for Ironhide to hear.

"That is how you unleash the Hatchet," answers Ironhide giving me a little warning.

I'll decide what to do about it tomorrow, right now I'm ready for some sleep. I let Ironhide know that so he can escort me back. Don't I feel lucky? Getting escorted to my own room just so they know I'm not sneaking off. It's not long until we arrive and we go our separate ways with Ironhide warning me not to sneak off. Which of course, I take no notice of. I can sneak around if I want to but I'm more concerned about going to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. The first of the investigations. Hopefully, we'll get everything sorted out soon. My last thoughts before falling into slumber is we'll have to wait to see what tomorrow brings.

_Ever got the sneaky suspicion that something's not right? Yeah, I know being sucked into a different world where fictional characters are real, comes under the category of not right but something else. I feel like I'm missing something. Something important. I don't know. Maybe it's paranoia after playing the criminal life for so long but I can't help it. Maybe I am missing something. It could be something small. Whatever it is I'm sure I'll figure it out. Nothing escapes my notice but strangely I feel blind. I feel like I'm not in control. Heh...like I was in control to begin with. But I'm use to working alone. Riding alone, knowing where I'm going, knowing what my next mission is, who my next victim is. This is different. This journey has left me blindfolded. Like everywhere is foggy and I don't have a clue where I'm going. Oh well, guess I got to hang on to my ride. Even if I feel blind and paranoid. It's not just me, is it?_


End file.
